A Fresh Start With KIDS?
by xAngelzx
Summary: Bella only 17 moves to forks with her two kids to have a fresh start but this fresh start she is sexier and bitchier then ever. Edward feels bad for leaving and not being a true man and face his fears. How can they coop seeing each other again? Can they be a true family or what will happen to them. HEA
1. Prolouge Blla' POV

Hi my name is Bella short for Isabella, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. Now let me introduce you into my life I am 17 years old and a mother of two. I have one boy and one girl, my son name is Anthony Joseph Masen and my daughter name is Yasmin Jaylen Masen.

Anthony who likes to be called Tony is five years old. I got pregnant with him when I was eleven and had him when I was twelve years old. He looks just like his father EDWARD MASEN.

Yasmin is my precious three year old daughter. I got pregnant with her when I was thirteen and had her when I was fourteen. They both have the same father .

EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN the love of my life we have been dating since we were ten. After Yasmin was born he ran away because he couldn't handle the pressure of being a father of two we have been talking through email and he says he is not going to come back after he is less confused. Well look at me I am handling it fine

So now I am living in Forks next door to Charlie house I am living alone with my kids. It is going to get crowded in his house. Originally I was living with my mom Renee and her husband Phil. Them and Edward's parents helped me take care of the kids. On Monday I am going to start Forks High school and my kids are going to start school Tony is going to start first grade and Yasmin is starting preschool . THIS IS GOING TO BE A FRESH NEW START FOR ME. NOW EVERYONE WILL NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IM SEXIER AND BITHCY THEN IS A NEW START FOR ME THAT IS WHY I MOVED TO FORKS.


	2. Prolouge Edward' POV

Hi my name is Edward Anthony Masen. I am 18 years old and a father of two but the people in forks do not know that and I am a complete duschebag. I left the love of my life to raise our kids only. I was so scared it didn't know what to do . So when I ran away I went to live with my aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle they say that it was wrong to leave Bella and the kids but I was scared and afraid of everything that is going to happen next. So now I live with them and my cousins Emmett and Alice. They do not know the real reason that I am here hiding from my fears of being a father.

I go to forks high school but I really just want to go back to phoenix but Bella doesn't want to see me because I told her I cannot be a father right now so she hates me nut I know deep deep deep deep deep down inside she still loves me. She is the only one that I love. Every now and then I will send her money to help with the kids. I also got her the cars of her dream a hummer but she doesn't know it was form me.

I hate my life I made the biggest mistake ever and I cannot fix it.

All the girls at school try to go out with me but they will never get a shot at it because they are all fake and dress in slutly clothes and they throw themselves at me it so annoying I have eyes for only have eyes for Bella and my heart belongs to her and only her.

Every day I kick myself in the ass for leaving not being a true man but a totally complete wimp ever to face the earth.

Now I have to go to school tomorrow and face it all alone for except my cousins well I mean without a true friend.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT :)**


	3. Wake Up Call!

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up to the sound of my kids running around and screaming their asses off and running all around the house. I curse myself for giving them sugar last night before they went to bed. They never seem to wear it off it just stays in their system. _CRASH!_ I jumped out of bed to see what that was. As I was walking down the stairs I kept on hearing giggles. What did they do now? I am scared to see what just got broken it can be anything. I scan around the room everything seems to be in place but where are these kids. _CRASH! _I hear I come from the kitchen I make my way there and when I open the doors and I see the most horrendous sight that a five and a three year old can do. I looked at the clock it was four a.m. and I knew that this was going to be a really long morning and I started picking up the glass and food all over the floor. I looked at the walls and the ceiling they were covered in crap this is going to take a while and I have to get the kids ready for school.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN BED AND IF YOUDON'T WANT TO GO TO BED GO TAKE A SHOWER" I yelled at them.

With that they went upstairs and I can get some peace and quiet to clean this mess up.

**EDWARD'S POV **

I wake to a really annoying cousin shaking me to get up. ALICE. She looks like a pixie my own little fairy ohh what a joy to have NOT. It will be every little girls dream to have their own fairy but once they see how Alice they will never ever want one again. I have not met one little kid that likes Alice or says no to her when they have to go on a "shopping trip" with her. "EDWARD YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" Alice screamed right into my ear and I knew she did that on purpose.

"UGHH ALICEEE LEAVE ME ALONE I could get ready in 15 minutes and we will not be late" I groaned to her.

'"HHMMM FIND" and with that she was off but I could tell by her tone that she is not giving up a bit she can try anything on me but wouldn't able to get me out of this bed until I am ready to get up.

**ALICE'S POV**

He thinks I am going to give up but right I have a plan to get his ass out of bed and ready for school. I went outside into the garage to get a bucket and when I come back inside and go into the kitchen to see my dear brother Emmett and my parents eating breakfast. They look at me with the bucket and a big smile plastered on my face and of course Emmett had to ask my parents really didn't care as long as I don't break anything in the house.

"You gonna wake up Eddie boy here" he asked

"HELL YEA BITCHES" I yelled and I turned around and my mom gave me THE EYE and my dad just shook his head

"ALICE I HAVE RAISED YOU BETTER NOT TO SWEAR WHERE IS YOUR MANNERS" Esme scolded at me from the corners of my eye I can see Emmett trying to suppress laughter.

"Sorry" and with that they left and I turned back to Emmett

"So you wanna help?" he nodded. After that we went to get some ice and cold water to pour on our favorite little cousin.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I lay asleep dreaming of Bella and the kids, ohh how I miss them so much. I hope they get all the presents that I sent them on their birthday.

Next time I knew there was ice cubes and cold water all over me I look at the doorway and see Alice and Emmett standing there laughing their asses off I knew that that was Alice wake up call. So then I jump into the shower and the hot water warmed up my body.

Once I got out of the shower I went into my bedroom and she Alice has already laid out clothes for me to wear I swear this girl is a shopaholic and needs to go to rehab. It will be a scary sight to see Alice like but also funny. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door and already see Alice and Emmett outside waiting for me.

I went downstairs grab I slice of bagel and eat it then said by to my aunts and uncles. I miss my parents so much.

"Thanks for the wakeup call now my bed is soaked "I said

"Well you should have waked up when I told you to get up no prob" Alice said grinning "Don't think that I will not do it next time if you don't wake up" and then skipped into the car. Emmett was just there standing like a big doofus he is. I glared at him he just had a dumbstruck grin on him face. WOW. I wander what Rosalie sees in him. I get in the driver seat and sped off to school. When I park next to Rose and Jasper, Emmett and Alice go out and give them a kiss on the check. As I look in the distance I see a car that I knew I sent it to Bella for her birthday. Then it struck me Bella must have moved to forks to live with Charlie. This really can not be happen well it is. I am gonna change it startin right now.

**BELLA'S POV**

After I finished cleaning up the mess I went upstairs and took a shower. I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a white shirt that hugged my curves. I put on a black mini jacket because everyone can see my tattoo that I got on my back it has angel wings and in the middle it says Edward because he was my angel and still is no matter what. After I got ready I got the kids dress feed them breakfast and out the door we were on our way to school what fun NOT.

I personally love my hummer but I have no idea who got it for me. This is my dream car the only person that knew that I wanted this was Edward. I never told anybody else and Renee and Phil won't tell me who got for me. For some weird feeling I knew it was him EDWARD THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.

When I dropped the kids off I sped off to school and found a space. When I got out of my car everyone was staring at me like they never seem a fancy car and by the looks of it they haven't seem one. I walked into the office this was the first of a FRESH START FOR ME.

** PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME IDEAS OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** \/**

** DONT FORGET TO REVIEW BECAUSE I CAN'T CONTINUE THE STORY WITHOUT YOUR HELP**


	4. First Day

**Okay so I have decided to go on with the story. When I am done with it I will probably rewrite it or not let's just see how it goes.**

**I did not do a disclaimer for the pervious chapters so here is one for those chapters and this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight which is really sad :( :( it all belongs to the great amazing Stephanie Meyer but I do own Yasmin and Anthony :) :) ****

****BELLA'S POV****

I walked into the office and everyone is staring at me. Boy do these people have a problem , it is like they have not seen a single teenage mother of two looking so hot and bangable, but from now I am not going to be bangable until I have a good job and a husband because I can not be raising a third child right now. I am about to go kung fu on all of these people asses I know kung fu I took it for a loooooooooooooong time **(do you know how long it was it is simply just count how many o's in the word long and there you have it.)** I am like a double triple black belt; people call me Ninja Swan I like that name. I can take anyone down but you have to be under like 250 pounds.** (It is sad I think I can take on more but I do not to risk :( :( it I am pushing for taking down a 300 pounder)** Right now these people are about to face the wrath of Bella Swan if they do not quit looking at me because it is really getting annoying. They are staring at me like I am some kind of toy in the last store that everyone wants and when they get their hands on me they think that they are special they are so pathetic. From the corner of my eye I just see this sliver Volvo _ARGGGGGG! _Why am I thinking about him this is a fresh new start for me I should not be thinking about everything that I shared with him is in the past this is the present. I focused back on going to the office. I know you must be thinking how long it is from the parking lot to the office since I liked parked in the front but I am going slow mo like they do in the movies to make it more dramatic it is really cool you should try it sometimes okay so what was I talking about ohh yeah I really need to stop talking to myself. I stuck my finger while walking to people looking at me some people went on and about with their business and other people gave me the finger back but I just shot them back the double people still gave me the finger so I shot them my famous death glare hell yea bitches everyone gets scared when I give them that look. I finally made it to the office but most people will like be here in 30 seconds but it took me a whole five minutes for everyone to stare at my beauty. ok right now you must think that I am conceded but I am mot I just want this to be a fresh start for my junior year, because I want the rest of the year and my senior to be great and when I graduate I want to leave her with a _BANG!_

I went up into the office. I waited patiently for the chubby lady to look up at since I knew that was not going to happening soon I cleared my throat and she finally looked up at me. "Hi how many I help you?" she asked and her name was Mrs. Cope. Bitch look at me when I am talking. I used my sweetest voice that everyone knows and loves

"Umm yea I am new here my nam-" that bitch just cut me off what a bitch,

"Ahhh you must be Isabella swan we have been waiting for you here is your schedule and a map of the school. here are slips that you need to get signed by your teachers and at the end of the day come and bring it back and have a wonderful first day" she said

"Thank you" I said trying to be polite after what she did to me. I looked at my schedule

_Name: Isabella Marie Swan Grade: 11 Homeroom: 121 _

_Parents: Mother: Renee Dwyer Father: Charlie Swan _

_26 Edwards Street (it is really awkward for his name to be my street name)_

_Forks, Washington 01610_

_(508)-020-0213_

_**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL SCHEDULE FOR 3rd TRIMESTER**_

_7:00 - 7:10 Homeroom_

_7:15 - 7:45 English_

_7:50 - 8:20 Math _

_8:25 - 9:05 History_

_9:00 - 9:45 Free Time/Study_

_9:50 - 10:20 Spanish_

_10:25 - 10:55 Free Time/Music _

_11:00 - 11:30 Gym_

_11:35 - 12:35 Lunch_

_12:40 - 1:10 Biology_

_1:15 - 1:20 Homeroom_

_THEN GO HOME!_

So I made it into my homeroom I sat near a girl that looked like a pixie with short black hair. Yasmin would love to me her she will have her own little pixie. Huh I wonder what my kids are you to hope that they are not causing any trouble. I hope everyone is on their good sides because they really have a bad temper if someone messes with them. I sat next to her and she was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"hi we are going to be friends I am Alice Cullen I know you have kids but I do not care I think you are tough juggling two kids and going to school you can sit with me and my brother and his girlfriend and my cousin and boyfriend it will be so much fun" she said in one breath

"Thanks and I would love to sit with you guys"

"Yeah yes omg it will be fun and when we have break we can talk about shopping and stuff" she said man she is hyper. Then I looked back at the class and they were staring at me so I flipped them off and they went back to what they were doing.

****TONY'S POV****

Me and my sister Yazzy got out of car and say bye to mommy. We in new town I miss my daddy. I say bye to Yazzy so she go to her class.

"Hi I will be your teacher may you please introduce yourselves to the class and where you moved from with who and how old you are you got that." the nice lady said. I nodded and got to the front of the class.

"OK go ahead"

"Umm... my name is Anthony Masen I'm five years old ummm I have a sister she is ummm three. I moved here with my mommy from L.A." then I went back to my seat.

Then a kid said "you have no daddy" he looked mean.

"Umm my daddy left when my sister was born" I said

"Hahahah you have no daddy" he said laughing

"SHUT THE HELL UP" I yelled at me. I know my mommy will be mad at me for saying a bad word

"Ohhhh you said a bad word"

"SHUT UP" I yelled again

"No what are you going to do" he said teasing me. I got up from my seat and kicked then he punched me and I kicked in the balls and he started crying like a big baby he is. Then the teacher said my name in a mean tone like when mommy does when she is mad at me and Yazzy.

"ANTHONY MASEN" I turned around to her

"Yes" I said in a sweet tone that me and my sister use on my mommy when we are in trouble.

"I am going to take you to the principal and he is going to call your mom ok" I nodded and followed her into the office. Then I started crying mommy is going to be really mad at me. When I got into the office he asked me to sit down and called my mom.

****YASMIN'S POV****

I was having a specatlwar day. I guess Tony was not. I saw him crwying going to a plwace. He got in twrouble. I made wlots of new frwiends here. I cawnt wait to tell my mommy. Then a mewanie girl made fun me bewacuse I gots no daddy. Then I was crwying and the teacher makes me fwell bettaer.

****BELLA'S POV****

I was sitting in math class not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. I was off in dreamland when the teacher called my name "ISABELLA" he said. I looked at him and then the next thing he said got me pissed I did nothing.

"You are wanted in the office." I got up and as I was walking I saw HIM. He turned around and was about to say something but I put my hand up and said "what do you want"

"Why are you here" he asked I stepped up to him and said

"a needed a fresh start I lived with my mom in L.A. then she moved to Florida so I decide I should see Charlie and I needed to get myself back together after what you did." and with that I continued walking to the office. The principal told me what was going on. I really do not blame Tony I blame HIM, tony did not have a father to grow up with. After that he told me that Tony will stay at school but he will still be in trouble. After that I went back to my math class.

This is going to be a long day with that I went back to dreamland.

**I AM WHATEVER I SAY I AM AND IF I WASN'T THEN WHY WOULD I SAY I AM. ( Can you guess what song that is from and who it is by the first ten reviewers get a little seek peak on what is going to happen next **

**THANK YOU HOLD YOUR CLAPPING. I JUST WANT TO SAY THAMK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE NEEM READDING THIS I APPRICATE IT SO WHAT WILL MAKE ME FELL BETTER IF YOU WROTR A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO POV YOOU WANT TO READ NEXT. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ WITH CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK**


	5. Just A Dream

**A/N: Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers and someone named "ha-ha". I would like to thank you for your nice criticism it helps so much that I wants to make me do better but unfortunately I can't because I have trouble spelling but have no fear I have Microsoft Word to help me.**

**Edward: this is a good song**

**Bella: what song is it?**

**Edward: you spin my head right round *wink***

**Bella: ohh I see I can make you spin your head right round * sits on lap and kisses him passionately***

**Edward: I would like to see that**

**Emmett: ewww get a room**

**Bella: come on *goes into bedroom***

**Edward: I like were this is going**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Edward's POV****

I was roaming around the halls because I didn't want to go to History class it's like we are even going to know it in the future. I took out my IPOD and started listening to some songs. I was just listening to random songs and this one relates to me a lot.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah it was only just a dream_

_I was at top and I was like I'm at the basement._

_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement._

_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_Shoulda put it down,_

_Shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair._

_My lover, my life._

_My shorty, my wife._

_She left me, I'm tied._

**I am the one that left her.**

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah it was only just a dream_

_When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn._

_Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn._

_And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for._

_Oh I miss her when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I 'm in the club thinkin all about my baby._

_Hey, she was so easy to love._

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now I'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone._

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move one._

**I am the one that made the decision to leave.**

_Cuz I was wrong._

_And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah it was only just a dream_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah it was only just a dream_

_And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah it was only just a dream_

I opened my eyes and see someone that I never thought that I would see again. I could see my Bella, but she is not my Bella anymore. I see my Bella standing there. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sure it is not a dream and it wasn't. I was about to say something but she put up her hand in my face because she wanted to talk first so I let her.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Why are you here?" I know it was rude to ask that question, but I just wanted to know.

"I needed a fresh start I lived with my mom in L.A. and then she moved to Florida, so I decided that I should see Charlie, because I have not seen him in a long time. Also to get myself back together after what you did." Then she went into the office but when did she move to L.A. I thought she lived in Phoenix.

I went back to my class and sat down not even paying attention to what the teacher was saying. What just went through my head was that my Bella no not my Bella was here in Forks. The kids must be with her. I have to visit them but Bella would probably wouldn't let me come and see them. Maybe I can ask her to come over to my house later so we can talk and everyone can meet her and the kids.

**RIINNGGGG!**

Finally lunch time I can't wait. I got out of the classroom and went to my locker to put my stuff away and get into the lunch line. Once I got my lunch I made my way to our table and who do I see sitting there.

_Bella._

**(A/N: I was thinking about stopping her but since that I am so generous I shall continue and do not forget to review or nothing like this will happen again.)**

****Bella's POV****

I was just sitting there in class and I just found out where Edward ran away to here. Forks. The ringing of the bell brought me out of my daydreaming. It was unfortunate that I had every class with Alice the hyper Pixie. She dragged me out of the class and to my locker. I took my time going to my locker. When I was done Alice again dragged me into the lunch line. The food here was not good. So I took salad and mountain dew and took a brownie. When I was done I followed Alice to a table. There was already three people sitting there one looked really buff the other one was a girl who looked like she can become a model. I could get along with her and talk about modeling. The other one was just more content and looks calm.

I sat down next to Alice and they introduce themselves.

"I 'm Emmett "he said in a manly voice with a big grin.

"Jasper" he said calm cool collected.

"Rosalie but you can call me Rose" she gave me a kind smile.

"I am Bella it is nice to meet all of you guys."

"Okay enough with the chit chat now down to business. Can I ask you a question?" Emmett asked me. I just nodded my head.

"Is it true that you have two kids not one but TWOOOO." For that question he earned a slap on the back of the head from Rose. I smiled at Rose and gave her a high five.

"That my dear friend Emmett is classified until I tell but I will tell you later just not here."

"Fined, but Rose did you have to hit me?"

"Yes because that is not kind to say now shut up me, Bella, and Alice have to plan some shopping trip." I was really going to like her.

"Ughh here comes " Emmett said

"Who?" I asked dumbfounded. Instead of Emmett answering Alice answered my question.

"Our cousin he left some girl back in Phoenix. Hey that where you're from okay back to what I was saying he left here but he would not tell us why, but he sent her a car that she always wanted which was a hummer and he was like always sending little kid toys for like five and three year olds, maybe you know this girl." I just kept quiet and shook my head and they went on with their other conversation about shopping trips and playin video games and what the latest gossip which is me.

I know that girl that girl was me. He was the one that sent all those stuff to us. Wow. I can not believe it I thought he never cared about us and wanted anything to do with us I am just shocked about this. That when I heard a chair scrap on the ground and he was sitting right next to me. So Alice being Alice introduce us.

"Edward this is Bella my new shopping buddy and she is coming over tonight and Bella this is Edward and yes you are going to come I am going to have to force you."

"Alice we already met" he said in that velvet voice that melted my heart

"Yeah Alice and I am not sure I got kids to take care of."

"AH HA I KNEW YOU DO HAVE TWOOOO KIDS WOW JUST TO PROVE MY STATEMENT .Now some people own me money."

"Yes, yes I do have lids my son is five and my daughter is three Anthony and Yasmin are what gets me up in the morning." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Well that is great I have another little buddy to go shopping with and you can totally bring them over we will not mind and neither will our mom she just loves having people over." She said in all one breath. I looked and saw Edward staring and I stared back. We were gazing into each other's eyes for a while until Alice brought us back.

"Bella. Bella."

"Huh" I stared blushing and looked down I can see Emmett not trying to laugh but he does anyway. From the conner of my eye I see Edward giving me that crooked smile that I had always love.

"Ohhhh we got a blusher" he said with a booming voice and he was pointing at me and I just blushed ten more shades of red.

Then Edward said "I always loved your blush" in my ear and I swear right then and now I was probably the reddest I had ever been.

When I felt the blush go down I said "Alice I am not so sure you see I have to pick them up and then they get angry so i am not sure."

"Please pretty please with ice cream on top" she said pouting.

Then Jasper piped in and said "She always gets her way there is no part in arguing about it"

I just gave up and said "find I will come but you better have some food at your house because they eat a lot like their father."

"Yeahhhh" she screamed up and down

When the bell rang I was happy. I went to the rest of my classes. It finally came time to when we head home. Alice insisted on coming with me so I do not leave. When I picked the kids up we were on our way to Alice's house and my kids will get to see their father. This is just a dream but it is not.

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter five and don't forget to review. I am so happy because I have no school tomorrow and Friday yes. So once again review and tell me what you think about it. **

**Song brought to you by McDonalds today is:Just A Dream by Nellly**

**Love you all lots of hugs and kisses,**

**NewGyrlz :) :)**


	6. Right Thru Me

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. The reviews help me so much so don't forget to do it. This chapter will be longer but I am trying my best it is really hard when your brothers want to use it. No I do not want to use a Beta (in matter of fact I don't know what a Beta is). It is just easier for me to do it my way. Okay enough of me rambling let's get on in our story. The song that was brought to you by me is: Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj. Thank you and enjoy your story.**

**Emmett: Want to play truth or dare?**

**Bella: Nope**

**Edward: Come on love let's play**

**Bella: Nope**

**Edward: Emmett she is not going to play but I think I can make her **

**Emmett: How my dear brother?**

**Bella: wait what are you guys talking about *Edward drags Bella outside and throws her into pool* **

**Edward: I am sorry love *Bella pulls Edward and Emmett in***

**Bella: Do not ever do that again or I shall haunt you for the rest of your lives**

**Edward and Emmett: Yes sir *they start laughing. Bella slaps them on the back of the neck* Ouch!**

**Bella: That is what you get. **

**Disclaimer:**** *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Edward's POV ****

Today I will be able to see my kids I wonder if they remember but I am sure Anthony will. I am driving to the house I just can't wait. I just have to tell someone and I know exactly who I can talk to. When I get inside I go into the kitchen and tell Auntie Esme what happened today.

"Edward I cannot decide for you on what you want to do. You cannot run away anymore. It seems like even if you do runaway you will always have a burden on your back and where ever you got she is going to go to, you see this is faith you guys are meant to be together not apart. You guys are meant to be together not just of the kids but you guys make each other happy so when she comes today by Alice forcing her you are going to try to make things right ok." She said she always knew how to give great advice.

"Yes I will try but I know she is not going to forgive me that easily though, I am going to my room just call me when she is here. I bet everyone will be surprise once they see them on how they look a lot like me" I said in a coldly laugh

"Yea" she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thanks Esme you always know how to make people feel better" I said and gave her a kiss on her cheek and made my way up to my room to think about what I am going to say to Bella.

****Esme's POV****

When I was done talking to Edward, I got a phone call from my sister.

"Hey sis it's me Liz" she sounded really happy about something.

"Hello Liz how are you doing"

"I am doing great I just wanted to know how my son has been, has he been causing any trouble?" she said in a stern voice. She hasn't really been happy with him when he left.

"No of course not he has been on his good behavior."

"Good I just wanted to know if I can come over I am visiting someone and I thought I would stop by and say hi to my sister and her family." Yeah my sister coming I cannot wait until she comes I have not seen her in a long time.

"Yeah sure everyone would be excited to see you and so will Edward; we'll see you later got to start cooking."

"Bye, love you"

"Love you too sis." When I was done talking to her I started cooking and knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

****Anthony's POV****

When I gots to mommy car there was a pixie sitting up front. When mommy buckled me in car seat Yazzy asked her," Mommy there pixie there can she fly like Tinkerbell"

"No sweetheart she is a friend that I made at school we are going over her house ok." We both nodded our head like yes. The pixie kept on looking from me to Yazzy with a weird look on her face.

****Alice's POV****

The two kids in the back looks like Edward. HA! I got it Edward left Bella and all the stuff that he sent was to her and the kids. Now all I need to do is make a plan for both of them to get back tighter. I just kept on looking from the kids to Bella. Bella looked at me with a nervous look on her face I just smiled at her and she looked worried. Bella turned on the radio and the song Right Thru Me by Nicki Minaj. During the song I can see Bella start to cry. I feel bad for her. Edward is so stupid for leaving her like that to raise two kids on her own. Edward really hurt her bad he messed up big time. Everyone at home will be shocked knowing why Edward came to live with us. His parents were not really happy about him. Poor poor messed up Edward one day he will find where he belongs.

****Bella's POV****

When the song started playing I zoned out. When it came to specific lyrics I started crying because that is how Edward and I used to be so one day he just left. It was on the day that Yasmin was born.

_You see right through me  
How do you do that shit? x3  
How do you x5_

You let me win  
You let me ride  
You let me rock  
You let me slide  
And when they looking  
You let me hide  
Defend my honor  
Protect my pride  
The good advice  
I always hated  
But looking back  
It made me greater  
You always told me  
Forget the haters  
Just get my money  
Just get my weight up  
Know when I'm lying  
Know when I'm crying  
It's like you got it

_Down to a science  
Why am I trying  
No you ain't dying  
I tried to fight it  
Back with defiance  
You make me laugh  
You make me hoarse  
From yelling at you  
And getting at you  
Picking up dishes  
Throwing them at you  
Why are you speaking  
When no one asked you_

You see right through me  
How do you do that shit? x3  
How do you x5

You see right through me  
How do you do that shit? x3  
How do you x5

What are we doing  
Could you see through me  
Cuz you say Nicki  
And I say who me?  
And you say no you  
And I say screw you  
Then you start dressing  
And you start leaving  
Then I start crying  
And I start screaming  
The heavy breathing

_But what's the reason?  
Always get the reaction you wanted  
I'm actually fronting  
I'm asking you something  
Yo, answer this question  
Class is in session  
Tired of letting  
Passive aggression  
Control my mind  
Capture my soul  
Okay you're right  
Just let it go  
Okay you got it  
It's in the can  
Before I played it  
You knew my hand  
You could turn a free  
Throw to a goal  
Nigga got the peep  
Hole to my soul_

You see right through me  
How do you do that shit? x3  
How do you x5

You see right through me  
How do you do that shit? x3  
How do you x5

Stop!  
Ohhh  
Stop!  
Ohhh  
Would you just stop looking through me cause I can't take it  
No I can't take it

_You see right through me  
How do you do that shit? x3  
How do you x5_

You see right through me  
You see right through me baby  
You see right through me  
You see right through me  
...baby

When the song was over I was in tears and we were at Alice's house. Here goes nothing. I quickly dried my tears and got out of the car. I unbuckled Tony and Yazzy and got them out and walked to the door with Alice. This is the moment of truth right now I have to be brave and face it. Maybe I can leave right now no I guess I am going to have to go for it. I step inside the house and Anthony is tugging on my jacket because he wants to be picked up. I pick him up and make my way into the humble household.**(A/N: I was going to be evil and end this chapter here but I didn't want to you guys should be happy.)**

There house was beautiful, it was three stories high**(A/N:I do not want to get into the description of the house or of Carlisle and Esme it is not because I don't want to it is just that I am too lazy to do it.)** It just looked amazing; I couldn't even put it into words.

I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch and playing video games. I can so totally whip their asses in any game. Alice went over to stand in front of their game to get them noticed that she is here. Rose was just sitting reading a fashion magazine. Rose was looking at me and Yazzy and gave us a kind smile. Anthony wanted to be put down because he kept on kicking so I put him down, and I swear I heard three gasps around the room. Tony went over to where Emmett and Jasper to get over to the video games without even saying hi. I have no idea what went wrong with these kids honestly I love them to death, but lately they have been acting up. They used to be sweet and all that crap ohh well.

"Anthony" I said in a stern voice and he knew what that meant.

"Um... I'm Anthony can I play games with you."

"Yeah sure" Emmett said, and then they sat down and started playing but not after long Alice came in and turned it off.

"Awww I was winning, not fair. MOMMY." He said with a pout.

"What?" and he pointed at Alice. "It is not my house it is Alice so you have to follow her orders." I said and he just nodded and came over and sat on my lap.

All this time Yazzy was sitting be quiet, I swear this is the quietest she had ever been. Maybe Alice scares her.

Then Yazzy asks her a question. "You fly?"

"No" Alice replies

"You faiwry lwike Tinkerbell."

"No" Alice replies and she looked like she was getting really annoyed. The next thing you know Yazzy starts crying and I have no idea why.

"Mommy I hungrwy" she said once she was done crying. Alice showed me the kitchen. There was a lady cooking something she must be her mom Esme. I remember I saw her before when I was little. DAMN! Alice and her family used come and visit Edward and his parents because Esme and Edward's mom are twin sisters. I knew their faces looked familiar.

"Hey mom this is my friend Bella" Alice said

"Hello darling how have you been it has been a long time since I seen you. The last time I saw you were about your daughter's age." She was always kind, and she even remembered me from all those years ago.

"Mom you must be miss taken because we never saw her before." Alice said giving a confusing look at her mom saying 'have you lost your mind'.

"Yes we did remember every time we went to go visit my sister she was the little girl next door that you always wanted to dress up."

"Ohh now I remember well it nice to meet you again Bella"

"No problem Alice."

"Okay dinner will be ready in about an hour but would you guys like a snack?"

"Yes please do you have gummies?"

"Yeah" she goes and gets them from the top shelf and apparently they are princess gummies and cars gummies. "Here you go sweetheart" and gave them to Yazzy and Tony.

"What do you say?"

"Thawnk you" Yazzy said putting it in my face for me to open it for her.

"Thanks" Tony said with a big smile. We went back into the living and sat down to watch TV. We were currently watching Hannah Montana when Alice decide we should play 20 questions when they ask me questions about my life, but I cannot ask any questions unfair.

I was saved because we didn't start playing and the doorbell ringed. Save by the bell, yes and no. Who I didn't expect to see at the door was Edward's mom. They each greet each other and when she saw me here she was excited.

I said hi to her and all that crap. Edward's dad looked happy to see me so did Sophia Edward's little sister. Then later Alice's dad Carlisle came home and dinner was still not ready. The kids were getting a bit rowdy.

****Edward's POV****

I was sitting down on my bed getting hungry. So I got up and went down stairs. What I expected to Bella but not my parents and my sister. I was about to go back up to my room and stay there but my mom had to see me.

"Edward do not go back up there get down here now and give me a hug." I obeyed her orders and went back down. Everyone was here and I went over to my parents and sister and gave them a hug.

"I missed you guys" I said when I went to hug them. Then I was staring at my son Tony and he started to cry. I was about to make a run for upstairs but my mom gave me a look saying I should stay down here.

Tony was walking up to me and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella go into the kitchen with her. I picked Tony up and he whispered in my ear "I missed you lots. I love you daddy."

"I missed you to buddy and I love you to" I whispered in his ear. I saw Bella go outside and she was talking on her phone and I knew that we need to talk. So I put Tony on the floor and went outside to talk to Bella.

"Bella, look I am sorry"

"Don't fuck with me Edward I am done with you. Do you know what you did to me?"

"Yeah look—"I was cut off by Bella

"Don't even bother apologizing it is not going to work."

From right now I knew that this was going to be a long evening.

I also knew all hell is going to break loose.

**A/N: Okay so I didn't like describe everyone I just too lazy and tired. I better hit the hay. Also don't forget to review it means a lot to me. Also tell me what kind of songs you like and I will find some way to put it into the chapters because I am running out of songs well good night everyone peace.**


	7. Fuck You  Forget You

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took long to update but I have been really busy lately. Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. I just want to make some things clear. Edward's parents do not want to take Bella babies away from her. This chapter may contain a lot of swears.**** The song that was brought to you by me is: Fuck You by Cee Lo Green. Thank you and enjoy your story.**

**Emmett: I love this song.**

**Bella: What song?**

**Emmett: Fuck you! **

**Bella: Fuck you!**

**Emmett: No fuck you!**

**Edward: What is going on?**

**Bella: Well Emmett said he loved this song and I said what song then he says fuck you to me.**

**Edward and Emmett start laughing.**

**Bella: What is so funny?**

**Edward: That is the names if the song is: Fuck You (Forget You) by Cee Lo Green.**

**Bella: OHH**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Edward's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids? _

"_Bella, look I am sorry"_

"_Don't fuck with me Edward I am done with you. Do you know what you did to me?"_

"_Yeah look—"I was cut off by Bella_

"_Don't even bother apologizing it is not going to work."_

_From right now I knew that this was going to be a long evening._

_I also knew all hell is going to break loose._

I was just waiting for Bella to finish on her ramblings. I was really getting hungry and she was really getting annoying right now. So I decide to stop here right now.

"Bells look I am sorry for what I did. That was in the past I was a young and stupid boy and now I am a grown man now I want to just turn back time and regret what I did to twice but can you forgive me I made a big mistake that both of us could not handle." I just realized that does were the wrong words to use because next thing I now she starts crying at full blast.

"Edward you really think I regret what happened to me, you might regret it but I do not those kids are the best thing that ever happened to me. You did nothing in helping me raising them. Do you know how hard it is when your three year old daughter comes to me and ask 'Do I gots a Daddy? Cuz all my frwiends gots one and Tony to. It no fair' Huh Edward no you don't so fuck you."

"Bella" I did not get to finish because she cut me off.

"Look I don't need you shit right I don't want to be near you, I am going to move back to L.A."

"Wait what L.A. but why you can't take my kids away from me I have a right to see them."

"I can surely take them away from you because one you did not help raising them." I cut her off there.

"I you get your fucking fact straight I did help raise them so you cannot take them away from me. I helped raised Tony and I know I didn't help raise Yasmin but I have a feeling that she is not mines but I still sent you guys stuff." When I said that Bella was really shocked at what I just said. Next thing I know she slaps me right across the face and I bet everyone inside heard. Now that was going to leave a mark.

****Emmett's POV****

"Ohh Eddy just got bitch slapped." I said laughing, and my mom gave me a stern look and then I shut up.

"This is not good here we go again" Edward's mom said and she looked really sad.

****Edward's POV****

"Edward how dare you that you do not think she is yours I will never ever cheat on you. I love you." She said sobbing.

"Look I am sorry Bells I love you too." I really meant it with all my heart.

"I loved you but know I am starting to doubt you are just a player. I hate you so much I never want to see your face again." I really got pissed when she called me a player I am no player.

"Well do you know what you are?" I paused for here to answer but she didn't because she was too busy crying right now. I don't give a shit about her no more. "Well you are a whore, slut, bitch who wants everything her way and there are many more but I am not going waste my time on you anymore. Ohh yea let me tell you something life is not fair." I earned another slap from here but I don't care. I went inside to get something to eat and just left her there.

"FUCK YOU I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" She yelled at me but I just shrugged my shoulders and went inside. I don't care if my family was looking at me I went to my room I will get food later. I just lay on my bed and turned on the radio and the fucking perfect song came on. Fuck You by Cee Lo Green. I just closed my eyes and listened to the song.

_**I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love  
and I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo, ooo, oooo  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like,  
"FUCK YOU!  
And fuck her too."  
I said,  
"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"  
Ha, now ain't that some shit?  
(Ain't that some shit?)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a...  
"FUCK YOU!"  
Ooo,ooo,ooo**_

_**Ferrari**__**,  
But that don't mean I can't get you there.  
I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari,  
But the way you play your game ain't fair.  
I pity the fool  
That falls in love with you  
(Oh shit she's a golddigger)  
Well  
(Just thought you should know nigga)  
Oooooooooh  
I've got some news for you.  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend.**_

_**Yeah I'm sorry,**_  
_**I can't afford a**_

_**I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love**_  
_**and I'm like,**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!"**_  
_**Ooo, ooo, oooo**_  
_**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**_  
_**I'm like,**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!**_  
_**And fuck her too."**_  
_**I said,**_  
_**"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"**_  
_**Ha, now ain't that some shit?**_  
_**(Ain't that some shit?)**_  
_**And although there's pain in my chest**_  
_**I still wish you the best**_  
_**With a...**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!"**_  
_**Ooo, ooo, ooo**_

_**Now I know,**_  
_**That I had to borrow,**_  
_**Beg and steal and lie and cheat.**_  
_**Trying to keep ya,**_  
_**trying to please ya.**_  
_**'Cause being in love with your ass isn't cheap.**_  
_**I pity the fool**_  
_**That falls in love with you**_  
_**(Oh shit she's a gold-digger)**_  
_**Well**_  
_**(Just thought you should know niggard)**_  
_**Oooooooooh**_  
_**I've got some news for you.**_  
_**Ooh,**_  
_**I really hate your ass right now.**_

_**I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love**_  
_**and I'm like,**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!"**_  
_**Ooo, ooo, oooo**_  
_**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**_  
_**I'm like,**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!**_  
_**And fuck her too."**_  
_**I said,**_  
_**"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"**_  
_**Ha, now ain't that some shit?**_  
_**(Ain't that some shit?)**_  
_**And although there's pain in my chest**_  
_**I still wish you the best**_  
_**With a...**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!"**_  
_**Ooo, ooo,ooo**_

_**Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?**_  
_**(So bad, so bad, so bad)**_  
_**I tried to tell my mamma but she told me**_  
_**"This is one for your dad."**_  
_**(Your dad, your dad, your dad)**_  
_**UH!**_  
_**Whhhhy?**_  
_**Uh!**_  
_**Whhhhy?**_  
_**Uh!**_  
_**Whhhhy lady?**_  
_**Oh!**_  
_**I love you.**_  
_**Oh!**_  
_**I still love you.**_  
_**Oooh!**_

_**I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love**_  
_**and I'm like,**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!"**_  
_**Ooo, ooo, oooo**_  
_**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**_  
_**I'm like,**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!**_  
_**And fuck her too."**_  
_**I said,**_  
_**"If I was richer, I'd still be with ya"**_  
_**Ha, now ain't that some shit?**_  
_**(Ain't that some shit?)**_  
_**And although there's pain in my chest**_  
_**I still wish you the best**_  
_**With a...**_  
_**"FUCK YOU!"**_  
_**Ooo, ooo, ooo**_

_**(a/n:I love this song so fuck you hehehe just kidding)**_

When the song was over i went downstairs to the kitchen. Bella still had not come inside yet. I can hear her and my mom talking, and everyone else was eating. Everyone was just staring at me and my dad was looking at me with sad eyes. He was about to say something but i did not want to hear it.

"Dad I don't want to talk right now."

****Elizabeth's POV (Edward's Mom) ****

I went to go check on Bella. Edward will never know how much this is hurting her. I found Bella sitting on the ground crying her eyes out. I went to go conform her.

"Shh it's okay baby" I said to her trying to calm her down, but I was not working.

"No it's not" she sobbed.

"Yes it is he just mad right now and does not know how to handle this."

"So, he doesn't know what he put me through he doesn't believe me that Yasmin is his. He thinks I cheated on him and I will never do that. Then he starts calling me a slut, whore and a bitch. It is not okay." Bella said and sobbed even harder.

"Bella don cry." She just cried harder.

"I am going back to L.A. I need to clear my mind and talk to the only person that can help me."

"Don't go just think about maybe if we tell him what happened he will be sorry and feel guilty about it."

"Okay" she said nodded her head. I tried to make her stand up but she will not budge.

"Come on Bella lets go inside and get you cleaned up and you have to stand up I am not going to drag you into the house."

"Okay, okay I am getting up."

Then we walked back into the house and I saw Edward. I took Bella in the bathroom and tried to get her to stop. I was going to have a talk with Edward.

"Bella I am going to talk to Edward you just stay here okay"

"Okay" she nodded her head. Then she went to watch TV in the bathroom. They are the only people I know that have a TV in their bathroom. They will be entertained while doing business and taking a bath or shower.** (A/N: I would always like a TV in my bathroom but that is never going to happen.)**

I got out of the bathroom to face my son.

****Edward's POV****

Just then my mom walked in with Bella behind her still crying. My mom took her to the bathroom. When she came back she had an angry face that I had never seen before, she was just usually happy and had nothing to worry about.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN" My mom yelled at me. I turned around and saw her but then my dad got up and put his hand on her shoulder calming down.

My dad was next to speak." Do have any idea to what you had just done Edward."

"Yea I hurt her as much as she hurt me." I stated

"Well that was really uncalled for. Now she has to go back to L.A."

"Okay I really don't care" Bella already told me so I don't care.

"You really don't understand?" my dad asked me and I just shook my head. My dad pinched the bridge of his nose and put his hand in his hair. I see where I got that from.

"This is really hard for me to explain, after you left Bella she was under suicidal watch." When he all of us was shocked Bella on suicidal watch.

"Yes it is really shocking but now you just mad a worse for her again."

How did I make it worse for her again? I was scared of what he was going to say next.

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter seven and don't forget to review. So once again review and tell me what you think about it. What a wonderful cliffhanger to leave off on a wonderful story don't you say. What is going to happen next you want to know but only****I know? (Evil laugh)Just review and you will see it in a couple days or weeks it depends on how I am doing in school. **

**Questions you might ask.**

**What going to happen to Bella? **

**Will she stay or go?**

**How will the rest of the family react to what going down next?**

**What will everyone think especially Edward?**

**I know you want to find out so bad but you have to review and see. I say I need like about 12 or so reviews to get me going here. I need some inspiration. Right now I am stuck with how the next chapter is going. I need you guys to be my motivational speaker or writer whatever. Wouldn't it be cool to have a TV in your bathroom? Whoever agrees with me write a review.**

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz 3 3 **

**P.S. The next title is called Runaway by Knaye West. That short clip or whatever it was called was pretty weird I did not understand what was going on. I you do please tell me and you might get a reward **_**hence **_**the word **_**might. **_**Well ta-ta for now. okay the song is a little bit messy up because of document manger it keeps on rearrangeing my words.**


	8. Runaway

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took long to update but I have been really busy lately. Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. I know that Edward is a duschebag for what he did. I also didn't want Bella to forgive him easily. It is really a shocker that Bella was on suicidal watch but I had to make it more dramatic.**** The song that was brought to you by me is: Runaway by Knaye West. Thank you and enjoy your story.**

**Emmett: I am running away.**

**Bella: Fine with me.**

**Emmett: You don't care that hurts.**

**Bella: You know we all care for you, but**

**Emmett: But what?**

**Edward: Sometimes we just need a break from you Emmett you are just so annoying, but we still need a break from you.**

**Bella: Yeah what Edward said. You are like a big teddy of a brother to me, but sometimes you get on my nerves.**

**Emmett: If that is how you guys really feel *sobbing* than I am going to runaway and never come back.**

**Rosalie: Runaway love don't you runaway, I will runaway with you if I have to.*sobbing***

**Jasper: And cut. That was perfect you guys we will be done with this video soon. Emmett good job. I am going to have to cut out Bella and Edward because they complete ruining it.**

**Bella and Edward: Wait what is going on?**

**Emmett: You guys taught you can get rid of me easily. *giving them a bear crushing hug***

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Edward's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids? _

"_This is really hard for me to explain, after you left Bella she was under suicidal watch." When he all of us was shocked Bella on suicidal watch._

"_Yes it is really shocking but now you just mad a worse for her again." _

_How did I make it worse for her again? I was scared of what he was going to say next._

"Wait hold up". Right now I am so confused about what my father just said. I needed to process this right now. "How did I make it worse for her? I really didn't do anything to make her be on suicidal watch that is ridiculous you guys are just playing with."

"No, this is no joke you really don't think clearly do you. Bella started cutting herself so we had to take her to L.A. for her to get some help. Do you know how long it took for her to get back the way she was?" I just shook my head no." Well let me tell you it took three years and we don't want that to happen do we. It might take longer this time or shorter. It depends on Bella if she is going to do it again and control herself without any help."I was so shocked thinking Bella would do something like that. I just fell on the floor because I could not take it anymore. It was my entire fault that things like this happened to her. I just lie on the floor and let darkness cloud over me. I just couldn't believe that I was the cause of her problems. If I had never left she wouldn't be like this and go to rehab and therapy. I feel so bad. I caused her all this pain. Sometimes I wish I can turn back time and not cause Bella pain anymore and for us to be a happy little family. But as I could see it will never happen. I ruined it for us and Tony. I am still not sure that Yasmin is mine, I believe it but sometimes I don't because she was always with this guy Jacob. Bella hanged out with him more than she hangs out with me. But I am pretty sure she is mine though she looks like me. I really messed up big time; I will never be able to let this down.

I started to open my eyes I see everyone looking at me. I get up from the floor and get my keys. I just need time to think. I walk out to my car and as I was walking out Tony asked if he can come. I decided to let him come with me I really wasn't going nowhere just driving around to clear my mind.

I was just driving around this small town of Forks. Tony fell asleep in the back, so I decide we should go home now. I am going to try and make this right again.

****Bella's POV****

I was sitting in the bathroom watching TV. I heard Edward leave and take Tony with him, so I decide I should come out now because I was really getting hungry. I walked out of the bathroom and everyone was staring at me, I just went to the kitchen to grab some grub. I see Emmett eating all the food, I was furious. I went over to him.

"Are you going to share that? or do I have to force you." He looked at me like I was dumb or something.

"If I share that would leave me hungry, and you would not like it if you take my food and leave me hungry. I am a big boy I need to eat a lot. So the answer to your question is no go find your own food."

He said in a rush and went back to eating. He is such a pig. I really don't care I am going to get the food from him one way or another. I walk over to where he is sitting with my plate. The counter was filled with food and Emmett was eating it all I would not have that. I took my fork and poked the food and I swore I heard Emmett growl and look at me.

"What I didn't do anything wrong." I said in my little girl voice.

"Bella, look I told you this is my food find our own." He said and went back to eating. So he wants to play.

I was started throwing question at him. "Did you make this food?" He shook his head no. "Did you help" no again. "Did you buy it?" And no again. "So it looks like it is not yours and you better share." He shook his head no. I pushed him away from the counter into the living room. Everyone was looking at me do it. Once I got him on the couch I ran back to the kitchen and shut the door. I put a chair in front so he would get in, and I just started eating what I can eat really fast. I usually eat a lot but do not gain any weight. I saw that the food was almost gone and decided to save some for Emmett. So I took the chair away and open the door and went to sit on the couch where Yasmin was watching TV. I started to stroke her hair when Emmett came back in the living room yelling.

"YOU WERE IN THERE FOR LIKE WHAT FIVE MINUTES AND YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD." I nodded my head and put my fingers to my lips indicating that Yasmin is asleep.

All I simply said "I have a big appetite and next don't mess with me."

"Ohh I am so scared of a little girl." When he said that I kicked him in the balls and he fell down whimpering.

"Hahaha you got beat Emmett." Alice said everyone was just amazed in shock.

"MOMMY, I am still hungry and my balls hurt so badly, I think it bleeding." H e looked at his hands and they had blood on them. That must really hurt.

"Let me take a look at it son come into the bathroom." Carlisle said and Emmett was crawling into the bathroom. I heard Carlisle say to Emmett "This is the second time you need to stop making girls mad or else you are not going to have balls no more but a vagina." I just laughed really hard. I looked at the clock I was really getting late I should get them home but Tony is with Edward. Just on cue Edward came in with a sleeping Tony in his arms. Awwww they look so cute. He gave Tony to me then went off to his room. I took Tony out into the car, and came back for Yasmin I said bye to everyone and made my way home. This has be a really long day for me. I just want to go home and relax.

****Edward's POV****

After I gave Tony to Bella I went up into my room and watched some TV. I heard some one knock on my door. It was Emmett and he gave some kind of CD. It had a note on it and it said just listen to it.

**Kanye West****sofas****  
Every bag, every blouse, every bracelet  
Comes with a price tag, baby, face it  
You should leave if you can't accept the basics  
Plenty whoes in the baller-nigga's matrix  
Invisibly set, the Rolex is faceless  
I'm just young, rich, but your tasteless  
P!****romantic****  
I could never take the ****intimacy****  
But I know it did damage  
Cuz the look in your eyes, it's killing me  
I guess that gives you an advantage  
Cuz you can blame me on every thing  
And I don't know how imma manage  
If one day you just up and leave**

And I always find, yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
You been puttin' up wit' my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
Let's have a toast for the assholes,  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
Every one of them that I know  
Let's have a toast to the jerkoffs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away fast as you can

She find pictures in my email  
I sent this girl a picture of my, dick  
I don't know what it is with females  
But I'm not too good with that, shit  
See, I could have me a good girl  
And still be addicted to them hoodrats  
And I just blame everything on you  
At least you know that's what I'm good at

See, I always find  
And I always find  
Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
Let's have a toast for the assholes,  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
Every one of them that I know  
Let's have a toast to the jerkoffs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away fast as you can

Run away from me, baby  
Run away  
Run away from me, baby  
Run away  
Doesn't have to get crazy,  
Why can't she just run away?  
Baby I got a plan,  
Run away as fast as you can  
Run away from me, baby  
Run away  
Run away from me, baby  
Run away  
Doesn't have to get crazy,  
Why can't she just, run away?  
Baby I got a plan,  
Run away as fast as you can

(Pusha T)

24/7, 365, pussey stays on my mind  
I-I-I-I did it, all right, all right, I admit it  
Now pick your next move, you could leave or live wit' it  
Ichabod Crane with that motherfuckin' top off  
Split and go where? Back to wearin' knockoffs, ha ha  
Knock it off, Neiman's, shop it off  
Let's talk over mai tais, waitress, top it off  
Whoes like Hoechers wanna fly in your Freddy loafers  
You can't blame 'em, they ain't never seen Versace

(Kanye)

Never was much of a

Yeah, I always find somethin' wrong  
You been puttin' up with my shit just way too long  
I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
So I think it's time for us to have a toast

Let's have a toast for the douchebags,  
Let's have a toast for the assholes,  
Let's have a toast for the scumbags,  
Every one of them that I know  
Let's have a toast to the jerkoffs  
That'll never take work off  
Baby, I got a plan  
Run away fast as you can

I fell asleep listening to the song. I hurts so much.

****Bella's POV****

I was at home sitting in my bed thinking about things. Should I stay or leave.

I have made a decide I am going...

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter eight and don't forget to review. Sorry it is really short , but my brothers are being so annoying and want to use it. I promise next chapter will be longer. So once again review and tell me what you think about it. What a wonderful cliffhanger to leave off on a wonderful story don't you say. What is going to happen next you want to know but only****I know? (Evil laugh)Just review and you will see it in a couple days or weeks it depends on how I am doing in school. I have a poll on my profile to see if you reviewers want Bella to stay in Forks or go back to L.A. I will probably say what Bella will do in the next chapter or so. I would not be in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Questions you might ask.**

**What going to happen to next?**

**How are Yasmin and Tony reacting to having Edward as their dad back in their lives?**

**Does Edward still think Yasmin is his?**

**I know you want to find out so bad but you have to review and see. I need some inspiration. Right now I am stuck with how the next chapter is going. I need you guys to be my motivational speaker or writer whatever. **

**Upcoming News: The next chapter or so will be of Edward spending time with Yasmin and Tony and getting to know them better. How does Edward get to know them better? Edward takes them out but where. Please tell me where he should take them out. Much Appricated. Bella is still deciding she keeps on going back and forth so on my poll please vote. It may take me longer to update because I have school and need to focus on that first. I will probably update around December, but I do not know yet.**

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz 3 3 **

**P.S.: REVIEW AND YOU GET A SPECAIL TREAT (SNEAK PEAK) SO DON'T FORGET.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL THANKSGIVING AND BE THANKFUL FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE. GOOD NIGHT.**

_**Happy Thanksgiving (GOBBLE GOBBLE) Turkey time**_


	9. Survivor

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took long to update but I have been really busy lately and I have been having writers block. Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. The song that is brought to you today by me is: Survivor by Destiny's Child (bringing old skewl back LOLOL). ****Thank you and enjoy your story.**

**Emmett: Baby you're a firework come on let you color burst. Boom Boom Boom even brighter than the moon moon moon.**

**Rosalie: Emmett I love you but shut up you cannot sing at all.**

**Emmett: Don't hate my singing babe I can sing really well just asks anyone.**

**Rosalie: Ok, (Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella walk in) guys right Emmett here cannot sing at all.**

**Everyone: Yeah it is true you cannot sing sorry.**

**Emmett: All I have to say is don't hate me cause I'm beautiful (everyone laughs) I meant don't hate me cause I'm handsome (everyone still laughing) forget you guys.**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Bella's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids? _

_I was at home sitting in my bed thinking about things. Should I stay or leave._

_I have made a decision I am going…_

****Bella's POV****

I was sitting on my bed and I get a text from Edward.

_Bella im srry. Can I take da kidz out 2morrow?_

_Edward._

I texted him back saying:

_Fine u can come pick them up around 12._

After that I went to sleep I have a day that I am dreading, when I was about to go to sleep Alice texted me.

_We r goin shoppin 2morrow since Edward takin da kidz out. _

Argggg can tomorrow get any better.

-_Next Morning-_

I awoke to the sound of the stupid alarm; I just want to skip this day so bad right now. I dragged myself out of my bed, and went to the kitchen. For breakfast I ate my favorite cereal Coco Puffs. It is just so chocolatelty. The kids come bouncing down the stairs and watch TV. I tell them that they are going with Edward today. Tony was really happy but Yasmin really just didn't mind at all, she probably doesn't know that Edward is her dad.

Around 12 Edward came by and got the kids. Then around 2 Alice came and got me and we went to Port Angles to go shopping. What a joy this will be fun. NOT.

****Edward's POV****

I was with the kids and we were at the zoo. We say many animals and stuff. I got to know the better and I decide that I was being an asshole for missing their lives and I didn't want to miss anymore of it. I am here to stay. We were currently looking at the lions, they looked really furious. The kids were getting really hungry so I took them to McDonalds.

We went to the McDonalds that had a play area. When they were done with their food, they immediately went to the play area. I just sat there and watched them play and have a fun time. It was getting late so we went home. I took them to my house since Bella was still shopping with Alice. My parents were still here. I took the kids into the living room to my parents and my sister, aunt and uncle and I went upstairs to my room. I heard pitter patter of feet coming up to my room. I saw that it was Tony.

"Can I stay with you, I am really tired" He was walking up to my bed and couldn't see the top. I pick him up and put him on my bed and he snuggled right I and fell asleep. I soon feel asleep after he fell asleep.

I was woken up from my nap with my son. my mom woke me up saying that she needs to take them home. I say bye to them and go back to sleep dreaming of us to be a perfect family instead of a broken family.

****Bella's POV****

I was shopping with Alice and it I can't even find a word for shopping with her. I loved to go shopping but she just goes overboard. I was getting really tired and hungry.

"Allicce, can we like get some food I am starving!"

"Find, but this is our only break we have at least a couple more hours of shopping." Rag can this pixie ever take a break of shopping. When we got into the café at the mall the song Survivor was playing. I have survived a lot lately and I am making a big decision that can affect everybody, but I am doing it for my kids so that they grow up in a good environment even if it meant they will never see their father again or me. This decision has been taunting me for the last couple of days am I doing the right thing for them or is it just me that do not want them to see their father am I being selfish taking them away.

**Survivor.****smarter****,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.**

(Verse 1)  
Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Verse 2)  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

(Bridge)  
I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)  
Oh  
(Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

[Chorus]  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

As the song kept on playing I have been thinking am I doing the right thing or not. I just don't know he expects me to take him back after he left for me to raise his kids because he was scared of what will happen. What did he think I was scared out of my life doing this by myself, and having my kids grow up without a father? I was planning that when he left he is never ever allowed back in their life. When I saw how much Tony missed I don't know what to do. I just can't take him away from him he might hate me and I really don't want that to happen at all. After all I am doing this for him to live a better life, but I also came here to spend some time with my dad Charlie. Right now I am confused as ever in my whole life on what to do.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Alice was calling my name so I snapped out of my trance** (I don't know what that word means it sounds so professional).**

"Yes"

"You ok I have trying to talk to you for the last past five minutes." She asked concerned.

"Yeah just thinking about things, so where are we off to next?"

"Well I say we can go home, Edward's mom says that she will bring the kids over later. My mom wants me home she says that I have an obsession with shopping and my room is not clean and saying stuff like she will take my credit card away, but I always get I back from my dad, so let us go."

Alice dropped me off at my house with a lot of shopping bags. Once I put all the clothes away I cleaned around the house. Around seven Edward's mom dropped the kids off saying that they already eat. Score! I don't have to make anything. I asked her to stay here awhile, so I can go give Charlie some food so he can eat something healthy. When I put the kids for bed, I went to go call my mom.

The phone ringed a couple of times before she picked up "Hello"

"Hey mom it's me Bella"

"Ohh how wonderful to hear you so how are you liking Forks, and don't forget to visit with my precious grandchildren."

"Ok mom I will." I told my mom about everything that happened so far.

"So I was wondering if the kids can…"

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter nine and don't forget to review... So once again review and tell me what you think about it. What a wonderful cliffhanger to leave off on a wonderful story don't you say. What is going to happen next you want to know but only****I know? (Evil laugh)Just review and you will see it in a couple days or weeks it depends on how I am doing in school. I have a poll on my profile to see if you reviewers want Bella to stay in Forks or go back to L.A. What going to happen to the kids? I don't know just review and find out.**

**Upcoming News: It's almost Christmas time.**

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz 3 3 **

**P.S: REVIEW AND YOU GET A SPECAIL TREAT (SNEAK PEAK) SO DON'T FORGET.**


	10. UnFaItHfUl I HATE YOU

**A/N: Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. ****Thank you and enjoy your story. I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA. MERRY CHRISTMAS JUST FOUR MORE DAYS. So the song brought to you by me today is: Unfaithful by Rihianna.**

**Emmett: Hello out there can you hear me it's an S.O.S let me be me.**

**Rosalie: Emmett what are you doing?**

**Emmett: What does it look like I am doing?**

**Rosalie: Well we are in the middle of the mall and all eyes are on you.**

**Emmett: Whatever major loser. (Doing WEML from Camp Rock)**

**Rosalie: Did you just WEML me?**

**Emmett: Yea **

**Rosalie: (Rose bitch slaps Emmet)**

**Emmett: Owww (rubbing his cheek) that hurts**

**Rosalie: I know next time watch you or else it is going to hurt like a bitch.**

**Emmett: Yes babe**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Bella's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids? _

_The phone ringed a couple of times before she picked up "Hello"_

"_Hey mom it's me Bella"_

"_Ohh how wonderful to hear you so how are you liking Forks, and don't forget to visit with my precious grandchildren." _

"_Ok mom I will." I told my mom about everything that happened so far._

"_So I was wondering if the kids can…"_

****Bella's POV****

"So I was wondering if the kids can move in with you for only a couple months. I just need to get things situated here." I said in one breath. There was silence on the other line. I just waited until she spoke up again.

"Bella I don't know it's really kind of stupid sending them here to live with me because you don't want them being around Edward you have to face it he is their father."

"Mom just can they stay there please pretty please." I put on my best puppy dog face even though she cannot see it.

"Umm I don't know… I guess they can stay but it is up to their decision if they want to stay or come here. This affects their life as much as it affects yours think about it first and gets everyone's opinion and call me back, but otherwise I will gladly let them stay here."

"Fine mom I'll think about it."

"That's my baby you can't be making decision like that. I got to go now bye love you bunches and don't forget to call me."

"Bye, love you to bunches." I hanged up the phone and went to bed.

****Next Morning****

I woke up to two little people jumping up on my bed. I was so tried but I had to force myself out of bed and talk to these two little munchkins about staying with my mom for a little while. I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. For breakfast we had chocolate chip pancakes with orange juice. I was debating on whether I should tell them now or later, so I decided to tell them later and I would let them see Edward and then I will tell them.

"So do you guys want to hang out with your Dad" I asked slowly. They both nodded their head. When I was done with breakfast I let the kids watch TV and I made a call.

"Hello" he answered sadly. I wonder what is bothering him.

"Hi Edward it's me Bella I just wanted to know if you want to take the kids out today and maybe we can talk later."

"Umm yeah that sounds fine to me." His tone of voice changed so he must be happy about it, but when I tell him what I am going to do, he is going to hate me.

"Okay you can pick them like right now if you are not busy or anything."

"Alright, I will be there in half an hour."

"Kay bye"

"Bye see you later." With that I hanged up and went to the living room to watch some TV. I got bored of what they were watching SpongeBob Square Pants. I just really despise that show; it is just so so so I can't even find a word to describe it. I didn't want them to watch it, so I changed it to Phineas and Ferb that was better and they really didn't mind.

Note to self: Block SpongeBob Square Pants. **(Ok I really don't like SpongeBob sorry to all the people that do)**

I got my IPod and just listened to some song.

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**

**He's more than a man**  
**And this is more than love**  
**The reason that the sky is blue**  
**The clouds are rolling in**  
**Because I'm gone again**  
**And to him I just can't be true**

Just then the doorbell rang and it was Edward, I told the kids bye and they left to go have fun and I went back to the song I was listening to.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**  
**I don't wanna be the reason why**  
**Everytime I walk out the door**  
**I see him die a little more inside**  
**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**  
**I don't wanna take away his life**  
**I don't wanna be...**  
**A murderer**

That is what I feel like a murder because I am taken the kids away from him and it is going to kill all of them. None of them will be happy. Am I doing the right thing? Or are my kids going to hate me forever?**  
****  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing ****my hair****  
Preparing for another ****date****  
A ****kiss**** upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**  
**And it kills him inside**  
**To know that I am happy with some other guy**  
**I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**  
**I don't wanna be the reason why**  
**Everytime I walk out the door**  
**I see him die a little more inside**  
**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**  
**I don't wanna take away his life**  
**I don't wanna be...**  
**A murderer**

**Our love, his trust**  
**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**  
**Get it over with**  
**I don't wanna do this**  
**Anymore**  
**Uh**  
**Anymore (anymore)**

**I don't wanna do this anymore**  
**I don't wanna be the reason why**  
**And everytime I walk out the door**  
**I see him die a little more inside**  
**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**  
**I don't wanna take away his life**  
**I don't wanna be...**  
**A murderer (a murderer)**

**No no no no**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah  
**

When the song was over I took a short nap. I haven't been getting any sleep lately because of all the thinking I am doing now a days. My head is starting to hurt.

****Couple hours later****

Edward brought the kids back later and they were sleeping quietly. He helped me get them into their said that they had a fun time. Right here comes the hard part seeing them all happy I don't want to be the one to ruin their relationship together.

"Edward, this is going to be hard to say but I just have to say it."

"Okay" He said getting worried.

"You might hate me forever but I really don't care I am doing the best I can and with this going on" I pointed to him and I "I just cannot handle the stress, so I think that it will be best if I umm"

"Can you just spit it out" He said with angry in his voice. I nodded my head

"" I said in one breath. He just started at me in shock. It looks like he didn't hear me well so I repeated it again but slower.

"I said that I think it will be best if I send the kids to live with my mom" I was cut off, because he started yelling at me saying that I cannot do that.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT BELLA"

"YES I CAN" I yelled back at him.

"NO YOU CAN'T"

"WHO SAYS?"

"ME!"

"NEWSFLASH YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN ANYTHING AFTER YOU LEFT." I yelled in his face.

"Wow I just got them back and you are taking them away from me."

"Maybe if you weren't such a coward and grow balls I wouldn't have to do this." I said calmly and a matter of fact.

He said three words that hurt me the most and three more that hurt me even more. "You're a BITCH and I HATE YOU." I lost it there and broke down in tears. I heard him leave and I went upstairs to my room and cry myself to sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of someone sitting on my bed. I looked at the clock and it was midnight. I saw Tony sitting on my bed and he asked me a question.

"Mommy are you making us live with Nana." I nodded my head and he started crying. "But I don't want to I want to stay with Daddy."

"I am sorry baby but you have to I made my decision."

"But I don't want to" he kept on whining to me.

"Look I am sorry but that is what is going to happen now go to bed." I said sternly.

Tony looked at me with his eyes full of tears and said three words that a mother will never want to hear "I HATE YOU" and he ran out of the room crying.

Wow. I thought to myself two people in my life that I loved just said words that broken my already broken heart even more. I am a bitch. I am ruining their happiness and everything I do someone hates me one way or another.

I went to bed with a lot on my mind.

All I want to do is make everyone happy and for them not to hate me. Tony hates me, and I know that Yasmin really doesn't care if she lives with my mom. She really hasn't had a father figure in her life and she can care less if he came into her now. I just want to make everyone happy and that is what i am going to try and do. Everyone will be happy except one person and that will be ME.

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter ten and don't forget to review... So once again review and tell me what you think about it. What is going to happen next you want to know but only****I know? (Evil laugh) The kids are getting shipped off to Renee OH NO. What is going to happen next? Will Bella change her mind? I don't know just review and find out.**

**If I don't get to update soon I just want to say to all my reviewers:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**See you guys next year.**

**The best Christmas present if you guys all give me reviews**

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz 3 3 **

**P.S: REVIEW AND YOU GET A SPECAIL TREAT (SNEAK PEAK) SO DON'T FORGET.**


	11. Not Afraid

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I have been really busy lately with school and other things. Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. ****Thank you and enjoy your story. I hope you guys all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year. I know I had a crappy Christmas. We didn't even have a Christmas tree set up and also no presents because we got them early and it was only one thing a pair of sneakers and I have 70 dollars left and I know that my dad is not going to let me send. Well I hope you guys had a great Christmas and got what you wanted. So the song brought to you by me today is: Not Afraid by: ****Eminem**

**Emmett: I turn my head to east I don't see nobody by my side… take it away Jasper.**

**Jasper: Okay I turn my head to the west still nobody in sight… take it away Edward.**

**Edward: NOOO**

**Emmett: You know what this means Jasper?**

**Jasper: We get him till he says the line**

**Emmett: Yup **

**(Jasper and Emmet both chase after Edward)**

**Edward: (running away from them) NOOOO**

**Emmett: (having Edward in a head lock) say it **

**Edward: Find**

**Emmett: Yes **

**Edward: (mumbling) I turn my head to the north swallow that pill that they call pride… happy now**

**Emmett and Jasper: Yes we are little brother**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Bella's POV****

"_Mommy are you making us live with Nana?" I nodded my head and he started crying. "But I don't want to I want to stay with Daddy."_

"_I am sorry baby but you have to I made my decision."_

"_But I don't want to" he kept on whining to me._

"_Look I am sorry but that is what is going to happen now go to bed." I said sternly._

_Tony looked at me with his eyes full of tears and said three words that a mother will never want to hear "I HATE YOU" and he ran out of the room crying._

_Wow. I thought to myself two people in my life that I loved just said words that broken my already broken heart even more. I am a bitch. I am ruining their happiness and everything I do someone hates me one way or another._

_I went to bed with a lot on my mind._

_All I want to do is make everyone happy and for them not to hate me but love me. Tony hates me and I know Yasmin doesn't really care if she lives with my mom. She really hasn't had a father figure in her life and she can care less if he came into her life now. I just want to make everyone happy and that is what I am going to do. That means I am going to have to make a lot of sacrifices to please everyone. Everyone will be happy except one person and that will be ME._

****Edward's POV****

Iwas truly and utterly pissed at Bella right now. How can she do this? She is just a selfish ungrateful bitch. She is trying to take them away from me and I will not allow it at all I have a say in this too. They are my kids to and I want to do what is best for them. What is best for them is not shipping them off to her mom. They need their father and mother to take care of them.

When I got home I saw Emmett on the couch watching TV.

"Why the long face cuz" He asked him so I decide to tell him.

"Well" I was cut off by him.

"I don't want to hear about I was joking like I really like to listen to people go on about their problems, well they are not the only ones who have a problem I have problems to." I was cut off what he said because I didn't want to hear it and stared off in space until he was done rambling about his problems.

When he was done I just sat on the couch to watch some TV. Then he finally spoke after his ramble.

"Okay since you listened to my problems I will ask what's got you down."

I said one word. "Bella"

"What about her?"

"She wants to send the kids to her mom and I will never get to see them ever again she just hates my guts for what I did."

"I would hate your guts if you ever did that to me if I was a girl and your girlfriend. If I was a girl my name will be Emmaline nice ring to it huh."

"Whatever Emmaline I am going to bed" I said as I got up from the couch.

"Well I am going to save my niece and nephew."

"They are not your niece and nephew they are not even related to you"

"Whatever night Edwardaline" I ignore his comment and went upstairs.

I went up to my room and just lay there. I am not going to let her do this to me and them. I am going to fight this. I went to bed with so many things on my mind. I really have to talk to Bella; maybe I can reason with her and tell her that the kids wouldn't like being away from their father and mother. Then her mom Renee is going to have to deal with their screaming and bad behavior only because they want to see their mother and father. I feel asleep like at two in the morning.

I woke up around ten o'clock and took a shower and got dressed and went out. I went to my meadow. One day I hope I can bring Bella and the kids here. It will be our special place. I took out my IPod and listened to my favorite song right now. Not Afraid.

**(Hook)****salary****, ****paid**** hourly  
Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him  
Whichever comes first, for better or worse  
He's married to the game, like a fuck you for christmas  
His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge  
To pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the universe****exercise**** these demons  
These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**  
**Everybody come take my hand**  
**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**  
**Whatever weather, cold or warm**  
**Just let you know that, you're not alone**  
**Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road**

**(Intro)**

**Yeah, It's been a ride...**  
**I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one**  
**Now some of you might still be in that place**  
**If you're trying to get out, just follow me**  
**I'll get you there**

**(Verse 1)**

**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em**  
**But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em**  
**Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem**  
**When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn**  
**What you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world**  
**Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me**  
**I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly**  
**And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony**  
**No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he**  
**From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit'n**  
**Whether he's on**

**(Hook)**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**  
**Everybody come take my hand**  
**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**  
**Whatever weather, cold or warm**  
**Just let you know that, you're not alone**  
**Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road**

**(Verse 2)**  
**Ok quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap**  
**I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap**  
**You said you was king, you lied through your teeth**  
**For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped**  
**And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back**  
**I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact**  
**Let's be honest, that last Relapse CD was "ehhhh"**  
**Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground**

**Relax, I ain't going back to that now**  
**All I'm tryna say is get back, click-clack BLAOW**  
**Cause I ain't playin' around**  
**There's a game called circle and I don't know how**  
**I'm way too up to back down**  
**But I think I'm still tryna figure this crap out**  
**Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't**  
**This fucking black cloud still follow's me around**  
**But it's time to**

**(Hook)**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**  
**Everybody come take my hand**  
**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**  
**Whatever weather, cold or warm**  
**Just let you know that, you're not alone**  
**Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road**

**(Bridge)**

**And I just can't keep living this way**  
**So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage**  
**I'm standing up, Imma face my demons**  
**I'm manning up, Imma hold my ground**  
**I've had enough, now I'm so fed up**  
**Time to put my life back together right now**

**(Verse 3)**

**It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me**  
**Admittedly I probably did it subliminally for you**  
**So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through**  
**And don't even realise what you did, believe me you**  
**I been through the ringer, but they can do little to the middle finger**  
**I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of**  
**My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead**  
**No more beef flingers, no more drama from now on, I promise**  
**To focus soley on handling my responsibility's as a father**  
**So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters and raise it**  
**You couldn't lift a single shingle on it**  
**Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club**  
**Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquor counter up**  
**Cause I'm raising the bar, I shoot for the moon**  
**But I'm too busy gazing at stars, I feel amazing and**

**(Hook)**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**  
**Everybody come take my hand**  
**We'll walk this road together, through the storm**  
**Whatever weather, cold or warm**  
**Just let you know that, you're not alone**  
**Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road**

I am doing this for them to live a better life. After I was at the meadow for a couple of hours, I called Bella to see if I can come over and we can talk, about things. She said yes because the kids are down for their nap.

****Bella's POV****

I woke up and went to take a shower and got dressed. I made breakfast and the kids came downstairs. Tony would still not talk to me. So I said to him. "Tony don't be mad at me okay, I am still debating on it I will probably change my mind. You got that."

"Yuppie" he said and went to the living room to watch some TV before breakfast was ready.

After breakfast we went to the park and played a little bit. I wanted them to get the sugar out of their systems so they wouldn't be so hyper. We got some ice cream and at some lunch. I am trying to make them sleepy to take a nap because I have some work to do. I dropped out of high school because I didn't want to deal with the drama and shit. I need to find an online school it will be so much better for me doing online school then going to real school. When the kids got in the car they were out cold. All that food they ate makes them really tired and I am going to get some work done.

When we got home I took them upstairs to bed and I went to my room to get some work done. Before I even started I got a call from Edward saying he wanted to come over and talk. I let him come because the kids were napping. I got some work done before the doorbell rang.

There standing at the door was the pizza man and the things I order. Yes! I went and got my purse and paid for the things. I took a plate from the kitchen and went upstairs to my room to eat. I was enjoying myself until the doorbell rang again and I knew it was Edward. I slowly made my way downstairs and got the door. He was leaning on the door frame as sexy as ever. He came into my house without saying hello rude much. He took my pizza who the hell does he think coming into my house and taking my food without permission. I am not afraid of him now I used but now I am not. I am not afraid of what is coming next like that song Not Afraid.

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter eleven and don't forget to review... So once again review and tell me what you think about it. **

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz 3 3 **


	12. Apologizes and Smiles

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I have been really busy lately with school and other things. Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. ****Thank you and enjoy your story. So the song brought to you by me today is: U Smile by: Justin Bieber**

**Emmett: I am handsome**

**Jasper: No you're not**

**Edward: Yeah you are a butt ugly monster**

**Emmett: U-G-L-Y that's what you are**

**Jasper: Ohhh you got powed**

**Emmett: Yup **

**Edward: I don't care**

**Emmett: yes you do**

**Edward: I know**

**Emmett: say it **

**Edward: Say what**

**Emmett: You know**

**Edward: (mumbling) I am ugly and Emmett and Jasper are handsome ….. Happy now**

**Emmett and Jasper: Yes we are little brother**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Bella's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids_

_There standing at the door was the pizza man and the things I order. Yes! I went and got my purse and paid for the things. I took a plate from the kitchen and went upstairs to my room to eat. I was enjoying myself until the doorbell rang again and I knew it was Edward. I slowly made my way downstairs and got the door. He was leaning on the door frame as sexy as ever. He came into my house without saying hello rude much. He took my pizza who the hell does he think coming into my house and taking my food without permission. I am not afraid of him now I used but now I am not. I am not afraid of what is coming next like that song Not Afraid._

****Edward's POV****

I got into Bella's house and I just ignored her and went into her kitchen to see if she has something to eat because I am starving. In the kitchen she had some pizza on the counter, so I came in the right time. The pizza box was open so I took a plate from the cupboard and took two pizza slices. I am sure she wouldn't mind. It's like taking your kids away and I wouldn't mind. Yeah right. I sat on the table and started eating the pizza. She looked really pissed right now, but who cares about her feelings, she obviously didn't care about my feelings. When I was done with the pizza, I took the coke coco cola bottle and just drank out of it. She still hasn't said anything, so I thought I would be the mature one and start off this conversation and I know it is going to be heated.

"The pizza was really good, you got to give props to the Pizza Palace they make the best pizza ever." Still nothing she must be really mad.

"So you called and wanted to talk not come here and eat my food and drink my drink that I bought for the kids for dinner, so you better start talking or else I am calling the police and the chief of the police is my dad so talk." She spat at me with a lot of venom in her mouth.

"Okay then you don't need to get all pissy about it I was hungry." I stated as a matter of hunger and death. "You wouldn't want to see this pretty face die and I know you will regret it."

"If you were hungry then you should of fucking asked me then taking it without my permission, and I don't care if your pretty little face died, you are just a big dickhead."

"Why would you say something like that I thought you used to love me and I still love you and I know you love me still. Also me taking your pizza without your permission reminds you of you taking my kids away." Right now both of us are really heated.

"UM…no because I told you I was and I wanted to see how you like the idea, and we are not comparing pizza to my kids" she said yelling right in my face. I took a few breaths to calm myself down before I say anything rally harsh to her and regret it.

"There my kids to, I know I didn't help raise them but they are still my kids."

"I really don't care about that shit right now. Now tell me why you came here."

"Well I came here to defend my kids from moving away from me. They need a father in their lives to teach them about sports and crap. So my point is that I don't want them moving in with your mom, it will be too much stress on her you just can't send them to your mom with every problem you have."

"This is coming from the guy who left me to raise two kids."

"Well I am sorry about that. You do not know how much I want to turn back time and never let this happen to us and the kids. I was being a selfish arrogant jerk."

"You got that right."

"Belly-Boo" I said using one of her nicknames that I used to call her.

"NO, no, no do not Belly-Boo me. The only people that call me that are the people that I love and you are at the very bottom of the list right now. Slowly you are working your way back up to the top of my list."

"Is there a way I can make it back to the top of your list faster" I said giving her my best puppy dog face that I knew she could not resist.

"Yeah, you can stop swearing at me and calling me a bitch and crap. Also you can buy me a new pizza box since you ate the kid's dinner. That is it for now I will tell you"

"I am really sorry Bella"

"I am sorry to Edward"

"Why don't we make pizza it is healthier then bought pizza?"

"Okay"

"Can I turn on the radio?"

"Yeah" I turned on the radio and U Smile by Justin Bieber came on.

_**Oh  
Yeah  
Mmmm****day****  
Hand and foot  
Your world is my world  
Yeah  
Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
Any less than you should  
Cause baby  
You smile I smile (oh)  
Cause whenever  
You smile, I smile  
Hey hey hey****heart**** and all it offers  
Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get  
You ain't seen nothing yet  
I won't ever hesitate to give you more  
Cause baby (hey)  
You smile, I smile (whoa)  
You smile, I smile  
Hey hey hey  
You smile, I smile  
I smile, I smile, I smile  
You smile, I smile  
Make me smile baby**_

_**I'd wait on you forever and a**_

_**Your lips, my biggest weakness**_  
_**Shouldn't have let you know**_  
_**I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)**_  
_**If you need me**_  
_**I'll come runnin'**_  
_**From a thousand miles away**_  
_**When you smile I smile (oh whoa)**_  
_**You smile, I smile**_  
_**Hey**_

_**Baby take my open**_

_**Baby you won't ever work for nothing**_  
_**You are my ins and my means now**_  
_**With you there's no in between**_  
_**I'm all in**_  
_**Cause my cards are on the table**_  
_**And I'm willing and I'm able**_  
_**But I fold to your wish**_  
_**Cause it's my command**_  
_**Hey hey hey**_

_**You smile, I smile (whoa)**_  
_**You smile, I smile**_  
_**Hey hey hey**_  
_**You smile, I smile**_  
_**I smile, I smile, I smile**_  
_**You smile, I smile**_  
_**Oh**_

_**You smile, I smile**_  
_**You smile, I smile**_

"I like it when you smile Bella I miss that." I said seeing her smile. "Cause when you smile I smile" I said singing along with the song.

"You know that is really cheesy coming from you and I just heard on the radio. You cannot sing. Justin has a better chance with me than you do right now."

"Bella how can you say that about me the father of your children. Your first love and everything and you pick out a no good talented little boy that hasn't even hit puberty and will have that same annoying voice forever."

"No I think he is cute sexy and charming all the things that you're not."

"Come on don't be like that. You got to turn that frown upside down and be happy"

"Stop talking to me like a little kid okay. Let's go and watch TV until the pizza is done and we can eat."

"Okay my lady" I said walking into the living room. "What shall we watch my lady?"

"Anything is fine and stop calling me my lady okay it gets annoying." I settled on My Wife and Kids to watch.

I hope someday that will be me. I watched the show and checked on the pizza. Bella fell asleep on my shoulder. I want this moment to be forever.

I want to be a happy little family.

Soon enough I dozed off to my nice little family dream.

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter twelve and don't forget to review... So once again review and tell me what you think about it. I know the end was kind of crappy but what ever.**

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz 3 3 **


	13. Fallin' In Love

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it has been late it has been like a month since I updated. I am just really been busy lately with school and other crap in my life. Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. I hope I still have people reading my story; it means so much to me.**** Thank you and enjoy your story. So the song brought to you by me today is: Fallin' by: Alicia Keys.**

**Emmett: Justin Bieber is wacky, with his hair. I got better hair than him.**

**Alice: Justin Bieber is not wacky but SEXY, and you don't have his hair.**

**Bella: I know Alice you see him at the Grammys, he is like the sexiest person that I have seen.**

**Edward: I thought I was the sexiest person you ever seen babe.**

**Bella: yEa what ever.**

**Alice: OMG I just got tickets to JUSTIN SEXY BIEBER! Bella we have to go shopping ASAP.**

**Bella: OK let's go, bye guys**

**Emmett: I still say I am sexier than Justin Beaver.**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

****Edward's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids_

"_I like it when you smile Bella I miss that." I said seeing her smile. "Cause when you smile I smile" I said singing along with the song._

"_You know that is really cheesy coming from you and I just heard on the radio. You cannot sing. Justin has a better chance with me than you do right now."_

"_Bella how can you say that about me the father of your children. Your first love and everything and you pick out a no good talented little boy that hasn't even hit puberty and will have that same annoying voice forever."_

"_No I think he is cute sexy and charming all the things that you're not."_

"_Come on don't be like that. You got to turn that frown upside down and be happy" _

"_Stop talking to me like a little kid okay. Let's go and watch TV until the pizza is done and we can eat."_

"_Okay my lady" I said walking into the living room. "What shall we watch my lady?"_

"_Anything is fine and stop calling me my lady okay it gets annoying." I settled on My Wife and Kids to watch._

_I hope someday that will be me. I watched the show and checked on the pizza. Bella fell asleep on my shoulder. I want this moment to be forever._

_I want to be a happy little family._

_Soon enough I dozed off to my nice little family dream._

****Edward's POV****

I awoke from my wonderful slumber. I have not slept this good in a really long time. When I lay in Bella's arm I feel like I am on cloud nine, a wonderful cloud that floats away from all the trouble.

I got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I went into my car and turned on the radio. The song that was playing was Fallin' by Alicia Keys. I was really not paying attention to the song until a part of the song got me thinking, about me and Bella.

_**I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you…**_

Do I really love Bella or not? That was the question that I was pondering before I went to bed.

****Bella's POV****

I woke up on the couch to find myself alone like always. He just has the nerve of getting up and leaving. Enough he is probably home he could have said goodbye or I will see you later, but no he just gets up and leaving eating my food again.

I swear he is a bottomless pit that keeps on eating and never gets fat at all, and when use girls have to in potions so we don't get fat at all. Man I wish I was like them. Since I was still tired I went back to bed, to catch some ZZZ's and if I don't fall asleep then I going to have to count sheep. I sleep much easier when Edward is here. He makes me feel calm and safe.

Since I tried everything to fall asleep, I turned on the radio and a song by Alicia Keys came up and it really got me thinking about me and Edward's relationship. I f I love him or not.

**_I keep on fallin'__  
__In and out of love with you__  
__I never loved someone__  
__The way that I love you…_**

That part just kept on playing in my head until i fell asleep, with may concerns about me and Edward.

I woke up the next morning to someone trying to open my eyelids. I turned and saw who it was.

"Hi, mommy" Yasmin yelled in my ear.

"Hey baby what are you doing up?"

"I was hunwgry"

"What you want to eat?"

"Chocowlate chwip pancawkes!"

"Okay, you don't have to yell"

"Sowwy mommy."

"It is okay baby." I looked at her and saw that she was crying. I pulled her into the bed with me. "Why are you crying baby, I told you it was okay."

"Umm…. Um… I wanted to know do I havwe a umm daddy um cuz um Tony um does and he says I havwe a daddy um but who is it."

"It's Tony's daddy. Tony's daddy is yours too."

"okway, can I havwe my panwcawkes now peaz"

"Sure thing, let's go." I hoped off my bed and made my way into the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen I turned on the radio, to listen to some music. The song Beautiful People by Chris Brown was just finishing. The radio head came on.

"_That was Chris Brown's new song check it out." Said Ramiro_

"_I swear he is so good" said Pebbles_

"_Now we have a requested song from a Beast to a Belle. The song is Keep on Fallin' in love by a Miss Alicia Keys"_

I knew that the song is meant for me. When we were little I would always refer Edward to my Beast and I was his Belle. I just listened to the song last night and now he is dedicated to me.

_**Alicia Keys - Fallin **_

_I keep on fallin  
In and out of love  
With you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
Lovin you darlin  
Makes me so confused_

I keep on  
Fallin  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Oh, oh , I never felt this way  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
And cause me so much pain  
Just when I think  
Ive taken more than would a fool  
I start fallin back in love with you

I keep on  
Fallin  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Oh baby  
I, I, I, Im fallin  
I, I, I, Im fallin  
Fall

I keep on  
Fallin  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Im fallin  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

Im fallin  
In and out of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I love you

What?

I turned the radio after I listened to the song. Do I really love him? Of course I do. He was always my rock, when I needed a shoulder to cry on he was always there.

After I feed the kids breakfast and settled them down in the living room to watch TV.

I called Edward and was about to hang up on the third ring but he answered.

"_Hello" _he said all groggily. I stayed quiet.

"_Bella is that you" _I said a small "yes" The next thing I said was a shock.

"I still LOVE YOU Edward." I hanged up after that.

****Edward's POV****

I can not believe that Bella still loves me. I still love her to. I do not think that she is still going to forgive me easily.

All I can do now is pray and wait.

_Dear God,_

_Please help me get my act together, and be there for Bella and my kids._

_Amen _

After I said my prayer I tried to find a way to be forgiven by Bella, and be part of Tony and Yasmin's lives. All I can do now is have hope. I soon fell asleep thinking of what my life can become of.

_HOPE is what I need._

_Hope_

_Hope…._

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter thirteen and don't forget to review... So once again review and tell me what you think about it. I just hope I still have reviewers now that will make my day, when you wonderful review my story. I don't care if it is a bad or good review anything is fine. I am so sorry that it is late. I beg for your forgiveness. Couple of weeks ago I have found out that I have a short time to live. To make my time pleasant it will mean a lot if you review.**

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz 3 3 **

**JK I don't have a short time to live.**

**HAPPY PRE-APRIL FOOLS **

**LOL**

**Did it now because I won't be able to update for a while.**


	14. Put It In A Love Song

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it has been late it has been like four months since I updated. I am just really been busy finishing school and other stuff in life. Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. I hope I still have people reading my story; it means so much to me.**** Thank you and enjoy your story. So the song brought to you by me today is: Put it in a Love Song by: Alicia Keys featuring Beyonce.**

**Emmett: Say you love and put it in a love song**

**Alice: NOOOOO**

**Bella: NOOOO**

**Edward: NOOOO**

**Jasper: nooooooo**

**Rosalie: wElL I love you**

**Emmett: Thank you babe**

* * *

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance***

* * *

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids_

****Edward's POV****

_I cannot believe that Bella still loves me. I still love her to. I do not think that she is still going to forgive me easily._

_All I can do now is pray and wait._

_Dear God,_

_Please help me get my act together, and be there for Bella and my kids._

_Amen _

_After I said my prayer I tried to find a way to be forgiven by Bella, and be part of Tony and Yasmin's lives. All I can do now is have hope. I soon fell asleep thinking of what my life can become of._

_HOPE is what I need._

_Hope_

_Hope…._

* * *

****Edward's POV****

I awoke from my wonderful slumber. I have not slept this good in a really long time. I am the happiest man on the planet Bella still loves me so I can win her over.

I sent Bella a text.

_Hey Beautiful ~Edward_

She texted back quickly

_Say you love me, say you love me_

_And put it in a love song_

_Say you need me, say you need me_

_And put it in a letterform ~Bella_

_I do love you so much and never forget that~ Edward. _I fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

****Bella's POV****

I woke up to two little munchkins jumping up and down on my bed. I pretended to sleep so that they will go away, but I know no of that will happen. They kept on poking me in the face and it was getting really annoying, so I decided to wake up now before they do anymore damage to my face.

"Mommy we hungwry!" Yasmin yelled once I was up.

"Ok what do you want for breakfast?" They both tapped chin and rubbed their imagery beard.

After a couple of minutes later they both yelled "CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAWKES!"

"Ok, are you guys going to help me make them?"

"Of course momma" they said together.

When we got downstairs into the kitchen and I got the pancake mix and chocolate chips out. I put the mix into the bowl and add the water and chocolate in it. The kids take turn stirring it and I pour it onto the pan. When I was done we ate the pancakes. I sent the kids upstairs to get cleaned up so we can set up the pool in the backyard and take a swim.

My phone rang and I saw the caller ID is Edward.

"Hello"

"Hi can I come over?"

"Sure and bring a swimming pants because we're going swimming"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye" I am still sure I love that man no matter what he has done to me. No one can steal my heart like he does.

I go upstairs and change into my black and pink bikini and set up the pool. I help the kids get ready and they are already in the pool splashing when Edward comes.

I was sitting in the lounge chairs when Edward came out of the pool.

"Hey" he says sitting next to me in his black and red swim trunks.

"Hey, you going to go back into the pool" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, talk."

"Um...umm... I was wondering if I can take you out sometime, you don't have to answer the question now, but you can tell me later."

"Ok." I said but I already knew my answer. Edward looked so cute stuttering like that. It reminds me of the first time he asked me out.

* * *

_Flashback**_

_I and Edward were stilling in my room watching TV, he was awful quiet today._

_"Edward, Edward" I was calling him name for about five minutes. I was really getting annoyed right now. I picked up my pillow and threw it at him and it hit him in the back of his gorgeous head._

_"What did you that for." he said rubbing the back of his head I know that I didn't hit him that hard._

_"I was calling your name for five minutes but you didn't answer" I got silence from him_

_"Edward"_

_"Yeah"_

_"What's up with you lately you have been awfully quiet today"_

_"I just have a lot of this on my mind right now"_

_"Ok"_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"You just did"_

_"Come on Bella I'm being serious"_

_"Find go ahead"_

_"Umm... ummm...um" he just kept on stuttering and his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink_

_"Just spit it out already" I half yelled _

_"Willyougooutwithmeonadate" he said in one breath._

_"Sure" I said then I started blushing and turned away_

_"Don't turn away from me, your beautiful." then he did something I least expected he kissed me. One thing lead to another._

_That day Edward asked me out we had our first kiss and I lost my virginity to him._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

_"Bella, Bella"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Come lets go for a swim."_

_"I don't want to." I whined_

_"Come on." He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. We were so close that I could smell his scent that I always know and love. Tiny droplets clung to his eyelashes. I felt as if a heat lamp had switched on inside my chest._

_"Come on unless you're a chicken."_

_To prove him wrong I walked to the far end of the pool and jumped in and swam from the end to go play with the kids. Minutes later Edward joined us and it was like we were our own happy little family._

_It was almost lunchtime so I got out of the pool and dried myself off. I went into the kitchen and made peanut butter and jelly with some chips on the side and a glass of milk. I brought it outside and called the kids to come eat. When lunch was finished we changed the kids out of their bathing suits, so they can take a nap. _

_I went upstairs to my room while Edward puts them down for their nap. I began singing Put It In A Love Song by Alicia Keys and Beyonce when Edward came in._

_Alicia]  
Hey yo B  
[Beyonce]  
What up A  
[Alicia]  
What we want?  
[Beyonce]  
Want them to say_

_[Chorus]_  
_Say you love me, Say you love me_  
_Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)_  
_Say you need me, Say you need me_  
_Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)_  
_Say you want me, Say you want me_  
_Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)_  
_Say you love me, Say you love me_  
_Then put me in a love song (Oh)_

_[Alicia]_  
_If you say you want me, yeah,_  
_You say you want me_  
_If you do the right thing, we can be together_  
_I'm not easy, yeah, you gotta work for it_  
_I'm the real thing, yeah, you gotta please me_

_All that talk, and boy you better walk it_  
_All that front and that's not how you do it_  
_If you really need me like you say you need me_  
_Baby better show me, baby better come and say_

_[Chorus]_  
_Say you love me, Say you love me_  
_Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)_  
_Say you need me, Say you need me_  
_Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)_  
_Say you want me, Say you want me_  
_Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)_  
_Say you love me, Say you love me_  
_Then put me in a love song (Oh)_

_[Beyonce]_  
_What you gonna do when somebody commences_  
_Believe that he can do it better_  
_Send me gifts and show me the romance_  
_All this this and that, can you do better?_  
_All I'm saying is love is what I'm looking for_  
_If you wanna keep me, baby gotta love me more_  
_If you really want me, like you say you want me_  
_If you really need me, baby better come and say_

_[Chorus]_  
_Say you love me, Say you love me_

_Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)_  
_Say you need me, Say you need me_  
_Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)_  
_Say you want me, Say you want me_  
_Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)_  
_Say you love me, Say you love me_  
_Then put me in a love song (Oh)_

_[Alicia]_  
_Gotta work it baby, work it out_  
_If you want me baby, Work it out_  
_If you need me baby, Work it out_  
_Gotta work it out, Work it out_  
_[Beyonce]_  
_If you love me baby, Work it out_  
_Gotta work it baby, Work it out_  
_If you want me baby, Work it out_  
_Gotta work it out, Gotta work it out_

_[Alicia]_  
_If you want me love and all my time_  
_Part of my plans and part of my mind_  
_[Beyonce]_  
_All of the things that you wanna do_  
_But make sure your love for me's true to you_  
_[Alicia]_  
_If you show me baby believe_  
_[Beyonce]_  
_So many possibilities_  
_[Alicia]_  
_We can look to infinity_  
_[Alicia & Beyonce]_  
_If you wanna be with me_

_[Chorus]_  
_Say you love me, Say you love me_  
_Then put it in a love song (Put it in a love song)_  
_Say you need me, Say you need me_  
_Then write it in a letter for me (Oh oh oh)_  
_Say you want me, Say you want me_  
_Then text me on the cell phone (Text me on my cell phone)_  
_Say you love me, Say you love me_  
_Then put me in a love song (Oh)_

_[Alicia]_  
_Gotta work it baby, work it out_  
_If you want me baby, Work it out_  
_If you need me baby, Work it out_  
_Gotta work it out, Work it out_  
_[Beyonce]_  
_If you love me baby, Work it out_  
_Gotta work it baby, Work it out_  
_If you want me baby, Work it out_  
_Gotta work it out, Gotta work it out_

* * *

****Edward's POV****

I was walking up to Bella's room after I put the kids down for their nap. I heard Bella's beautiful singing the song that we both love.

When she was done singing I went up to her and kissed her and said "I still love you. I will always love you no matter what happens to us."

"Edward about earlier when you asked me the question."

"Yeah" I was praying that she would not reject me

"I have my answer and the answer is that…."

* * *

**Ohh no what is Bella's answer review and find out**

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter fourteen and don't forget to review... So once again review and tell me what you think about it. I just hope I still have reviewers now that will make my day, when you wonderful review my story. I don't care if it is a bad or good review anything is fine. I am so sorry that it is late. **

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz 3 3 **


	15. Meet Me Halfway

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that it has been late it has been awhile since I updated. I am just really been busy doing things and then school id getting really annoying, too much work. Okay at first I would like to thank all the reviewers. I hope I still have people reading my story; it means so much to me.**** Thank you and enjoy your story. So the song brought to you by me today is: Meet Me Halfway. By: The Black Eyed Peas**

**Emmett: Love, love me say that you love me**

**Alice: really**

**Bella: you are so sad**

**Edward: really**

**Jasper: sad**

**Rosalie: I love you**

**Emmett: Thank you babe**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony *doing happy dance*  
**

* * *

****Edward's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids_

"_Edward about earlier when you asked me the question."_

"_Yeah" I was praying that she would not reject me_

"_I have my answer and the answer is that…."_

* * *

****Edward's POV****

"…. I would love to go out with you on a date." I couldn't be any more excited in life to hear those words come out of her mouth again.

"But, Edward I am not going all the way this time like last time. You have to meet me halfway, and help me along."

"Of course Bella I would do anything for you." I told her honestly.

"Good because I miss you." The next thing I know Bella was hugging the daylights out of me. I am so happy that she gave me a second chance because I could not live without her in my life.

"Me too, my only wish was to have you back into my life and you to forgive me."

"Yeah so you better get going if you are going to be here tomorrow."

"Can I just stay over we could have our own little sleep over like we used to do." I really wanted to stay I hope she doesn't say no or think this is moving too fast for her liking.

"Sure, I miss those days when I was just you and I."

"So what you want to do?" I asked her. She just gave me a small smile.

"We could play karaoke" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ok" This has to be good, because I always beat her.

I watched her set up the game while I got our drinks and snacks for the night, which consisted of a lot of chocolate because that is what Bella likes best.

"Okay, you want to do a duet or single mode?" She asked. What did I want to do? If I do single mode then I could beat her and she will be all mad at me, but if I do a duet with her it will be like perfect harmony.

"Edward"

"Yea" I said coming out of my thoughts.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's do a duet"

"OK"

"What song do you want Bella" I asked her, I want to know how she is feeling right now because she usually expresses her emotion through singing songs.

"UMM…Meet Me Halfway."

"By who"

"The Black Eyed Peas, who else."

"Ok don't get your panties in a bunch." With that comment I was rewarded with a whack on the back of my head.

"OWWWWW" She just sat their smirking at me. "Let's just get this stupid game started." I said

"Ok"

***Bold –Bella***

*Normal –Edward*

* * *

**Ooh, I can't go any further than this  
Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish  
**  
Cool, I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you  
Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you  
And all those things we used to, used to, used to do  
Hey girl, what's up? It used to, used to be just me and you

I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you  
Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you  
And all those things we used to, used to, used to do  
Hey girl, what's up? Yo? What's up? What's up? What's up?

**Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?  
That's where I'm gonna wait for you  
I'll be lookin' out night and day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay**

**Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this  
Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish  
**  
Girl, I travel 'round the world and even sail the seven seas  
Across the universe, I go to other galaxies  
Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet  
I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be

'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now  
I travel uptown, town, I travel downtown

Wanna to have you around, 'round like every single day  
I love you alway-way, I'll meet you halfway

**Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?  
That's where I'm gonna wait for you  
I'll be lookin' out night and day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay**

Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this  
Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish  
Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this  
Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish

Let's walk the bridge to the other side, just you and I  
(Just you and I)  
I will fly, fly the skies for you and I  
(For you and I)

I will try until I die for you and I  
For you and I, for, for, for you and I  
For, for, for you and I, for, for you and I  
(For you and I)

**Can you meet me halfway?  
Can you meet me halfway?  
Can you meet me halfway?  
Can you meet me halfway?  
**  
**Meet me halfway, right at the borderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait for you  
I'll be lookin' out night and day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay**  
**  
Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this  
Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish  
Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this  
Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish**

* * *

"Wow" we both said at the same time.

Everything was happening so fast, one minute we were singing and the next minute we are making out like crazy. I pulled away from Bella and was sad to but I want to keep this night of fun and let it not be over yet.

"I get to pick the next song" I said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here was chapter fifteen and don't forget to review... So once again review and tell me what you think about it. I just hope I still have reviewers now that will make my day, when you wonderful review my story. I don't care if it is a bad or good review anything is fine. I am so sorry that it is late. **

**So bye bye and don't forget to review or else.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz **


	16. Somebody To Love

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get a chapter up. The computer keeps breaking and then the hard drive was not working, so yeah. The good thing is that I got my laptop fixed so I will be able to update more. So I would like to thank all my reviewers and the readers that are still with me. The song brought to you today is: Somebody to Love. By: Justin Bieber  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:*sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony*doing happy dance***

* * *

****Edward's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids_

_Everything was happening so fast, one minute we were singing and the next minute we were making out like crazy. I pulled away from Bella and was sad to but I want to keep this night fun and not let it be over yet._

"_I get to pick the next song" I said._

****Edward's POV****

"Let's see what song should I pick?" I said tapping my chin.

"AHH" I got the perfect song.

"What is it?" Bella asked

"You will just have to wait." I said. She glared at me with those beautiful eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what."

"I have no idea what you are taking about babe."

"Come on Edward you know that I don't like to wait."

"Nooo I do not recall you telling me that."

"Stop acting like a smartass and tell me before I kick you in your family jewels!" Bella said very loudly.

"I doubt that you wouldn't do it because you like my family jewel."

"I won't." She said with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yea"

"I won't and how do you know that." she said walking towards me.

"Well one because you love me and two you will not do anything to hurt me because you will regret it and never forgive yourself." Next thing I know I am on my knees holding my family jewel.

"Let's see one I love you and two I do not regret kicking you in your precious family jewel and I do forgive myself for that. Next do not mess with me. Got it!"

I let out a whimper.

"I don't hear you!"

"Yes" I said loudly this time.

"Now that we have that cleared what song did you pick."

"Well if you really want to know I picked Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber." I said walking to the couch where Bella was sitting.

"Alright let's do this." She said getting it set up again for the song.

* * *

****Bold ~ Bella****

**Normal ~ Edward**

**Ohh! Ohh!**

**For you I'd write a symphony**

**I'd tell the violin**

**It's time to sink or swim**

**Watch him play for ya**

For you I'd be (Whoah)

Runnin a thousand miles

Just get you where you are

Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot

But for you I admit I

Rather give you the world

Or we can share mine

I know that I won't be the first one

Given you all this attention

But baby listen

I just need somebody to love

I-I don't need too much

Just need somebody to love.

(Somebody to love)

I don't need nothing else

I promise girl, I swear.

I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody I-I need somebody

I need somebody I-I need somebody.

**Everyday I bring the sun around**

**I sweep away the clouds.**

**Smile for me (Smile for me)**

**I would take**

**Every second, every single time**

**Spend it like my last dime.**

**Step to the beat of my heart.**

**I don't need a whole lot**

**But for you I admit I**

**Rather give you the world**

**Or we can share mine**

**I know I won't be the first one**

**Given you all this attention**

**But baby listen**

I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no no no no)

I-I don't need too much

Just need somebody to love.

(Somebody to love)

I don't need nothing else

I promise girl, I swear.

I just need somebody to love.

**I need somebody I-I need somebody**

**I need somebody I-I need somebody.**

**(Somebody to love)**

**I need somebody I-I need somebody**

**I need somebody I-I need somebody.**

And you can have it all

Anything you want I can bring

Give you the finer things, yeah

But what I really want

I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.

Somebody to love. (Ohh Whoa)

**Find me somebody to love (Ohh)**

**I need somebody to love (Yeah)**

**I-I don't need too much**

**Just somebody to love.**

**Somebody to love.**

I don't need nothing else,

I promise girl I swear,

I just need somebody to love.

**I need somebody, I-I need somebody**

**I need somebody, I-I need somebody**

**(Somebody to love)**

**I need somebody, I-I need somebody**

**I need somebody (I swear I just need somebody to love)**

I-I need somebody.

Oh oh oh oh oh...

Is she out there

Is she out there

**I just need somebody to love.**

* * *

"Wow" We said again like last time.

"We make a pretty good team."

"Yeah"

I sat on the couch and just thought about everything that happened in my life so far, and what led me here. I had a pretty good life but I screwed it all up. What an idoit I was. Why would I give this all up?

"Edward"

"Yea" I said opening my eyes and looking at Bella.

"Want some ice cream."

"Yea I would love some. Do you have chocolate?"

"Over course you know that I love chocolate ice cream, it's my favorite."

"Yea how can I forget. When you were pregnant you would eat anything covered in chocolate. Some of it looked good but others looked nasty." I said laughing at the old memory of my old life.

"Hahahaha laugh it up. We will see who is laughing when I kicked you in your family jewels again." I stopped laughing because she kicked me really hard and I did not want it to happen the second time today.

"Thought so." She said smirking at me, and started laughing. Oh how I missed her laugh it's so cute.

"Hey where is my ice cream!" I pouted when she cae to the couch with only one bowl of ice cream.

"Who said that I would get you any?"

"But you asked me if I wanted ice cream and I said yes"

"That does not mean that I have to get it for you. Stop being a lazy ass and get up and do it fo yourself." She told me while eating the ice cream.

"Find, be like that see who cares, because I do not care at all." I got up and walked into the kitchen to put some ice crea for myself.

"OK" She yelled.

Once I had my ice cream I went to the living room ad ate it with Bella.

"Let's watch a movie." Bella suggested.

"Ok, do you want to pick or do you want me you."

"Always being a gentlemen." She said giving me a kiss on the cheeck.

"My mom did not raise no fool."

"At first she did. I'll pick, ummm let's watch Avatar."

"Ok" I got up and put the movie in. Then I went to get some blankets and Bella and me snuggled up together. What a greatnight this turned out to be.

I am never leaving again I am staying here for good. I am not going to mess this up. I want to raise my family together with both their parents.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is chapter sixteen. I hoped that you enjoy it and don't forget get to leave a review it will mean a lot.**

**So bye bye and don't forget to review.**

**Love you all,**

**NewGyrlz**


	17. We Are Family

**A/N: Alright so I actually updated and I didn't even take a month. I am so proud of myself, with all the crap in my life I am still able to update quickly. Okay first of all I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I hope I still have people that like the story; it means so much to me. Thank you and enjoy the story. So the song brought to you by me today is: We are Family by: Jordan Pruitt.**

**Disclaimer:*sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony*doing happy dance***

****Edward's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids_

"_Ok" I got up and put the movie in. Then I went to get some blankets and Bella and I snuggled up together. What a great night this turned out to be._

_I am never leaving again I am staying here for good. I am not going to mess this up. I want to raise my family together with both their parents._

****Bella's POV****

I woke up snuggled into Edward. Oh how I miss this feeling, waking up in Edward's arms. Is this really happening, I just don't want to wake up and this all be a dream. Last was the best night I have had in a long. It was so much fun singing together and making out. I loved making out with Edward, every time I kiss him it feels like our first kiss, over and over again. I just cannot get enough of it, I always need more.

I got up from my comfortable seat in Edward's arms, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. When I was done with my shower and I was dressed, I went into the kitchen to see Edward and the kids attempting to cook breakfast.

"Need help" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yes please." Edward said looking at me with his emerald eyes, that I get lost into every time I look at him.

"Mommy we making you breakfast!" Tony said excitedly.

"Yeah we mking you bweakfwast." Yasmin said sitting on the counter trying to pour juice into a cup.

"Hold it" I said to her before she can do any more damage.

"Wut mamma?"

"You are not supposed to pour juice by yourself."

"Ohh yea I fworgot mama."

"That's alright sweetie. You guys helping daddy make breakfast."

"Yeah!" They both said at the same time.

"We making chocolate chip pancakes." Tony said eating a chocolate chip.

"Why don't we just go out to eat because this place is a mess and what you guys are cooking does not look edible."

"Ok" I got from everyone.

"Where should we go?"

"Mickey D!"

"Burger King!" 

"Denny's!"

"Dunkin Donut!"

Edward looked at me like he didn't know what to do. I went upstairs to get a hat and a piece of paper. When I got back downstairs they were still at it. I wrote down the choices on the paper and put them in the hat.

"Enough!" They both got quite.

"Now I wrote down your choices and put them in a hat. Daddy is going to pick out of the hat, and whatever he picks out that is where we are going. Got it."

"Yupp!"

"Yes!"

"Edward, do the honors."

"Okay" Edward stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out the piece of paper.

"So where are we going?"

"We are going to Mickey D's"

"Yeah"

"Alright you guys go upstairs and change out of your pajamas. I will come upstairs and get your clothes out."

"Ok" They said together.

"Yasmin I'll race you upstairs."

"Ok, let's go"

"Wow" Edward said. "Is it like this every morning?"

"Pretty much" I said walking up to him and giving him a kiss. "Well you better go get dressed."

"Alright, I'm going."

When he left I started to clean up the mess they made. When I was done I headed upstairs to get the kids clothes.

For Yasmin I picked out a pink Nikes tracksuit with white Nikes sneakers and a white T-Shirt that has a pink heart on it. I put her hair in a high ponytail and curled her hair down her back. She has long hair for a three year old. She is just like one of those Bratz dolls that I played with when I was little.

For Tony I dressed him in a black and red Jordan tracksuit with black Jordans. He had a black T-Shirt that says rock star. I gelled his hair up so that it will be spikey and not in his face.

I changed into some grey skinny jeans with a black polo and black Nikes sneakers. Then I put my hair in a high ponytail then curled at the end with my bangs in my face.

Edward was dressed in a black tracksuit with a red T-Shirt and sneakers. His hair was gelled back. Even though he is in a tracksuit he still looked sexy as hell and good enough to eat.

"You guys ready?"

"Yupp"

We all got into my Hummer. I buckled them into their car seats and got into the passenger side while Edward took the driver's side.

"Momma" Yasmin asked me.

"Yea sweetheart"

"Can you twrn on the rwadio pweas."

"Sure."

"Thwank you"

I turned on the radio and the song We are Family came on by Jordan Pruitt. The kids started to sing along and Edward and I joined in.

****Bold ~ Bella****

**Normal ~ Edward**

_**Italics ~ Yasmin & Tony** _

Get up everybody and sing

Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by  
(And) And we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
All of the people around us they say (they say)  
Can they be that close (thats right)  
Just let me say for the record  
We're giving love as a family does

**We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family (we are family)  
Get up everybody and sing  
We are family  
I got all my sister with me (I got all my sisters)  
We are family (**_**oo yeah**_**)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)**

_Oo yea  
We are family  
_  
Livin' life if fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of this worlds delights  
(High) High hopes we have for the future  
And our goals in sight  
(We) No we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family jewel  
**  
We are family (hey hey sing it to me)  
I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (o I can here you now)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)  
We are family (have faith in you and the things you do)  
I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (**_**o yea**_**)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)**

_Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
We are family  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo_

**Get up everybody and sing  
We are family (hey sing it to me!)  
I got all my sisters with me (sing it to me)  
We are family (o I can hear you now)  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing sing)  
We are family  
I got all my sister with me (yoo)  
We are family (oo yea)  
Get up everybody and sing (get up everybody)  
We are family (hey sing it to me!)  
I got all my sister with me (sing it to me)  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing (sing sing sing)  
We are family**

When we were all done singing we all cracked up.

"That was fun"

"Yea it was."

We finally got to Mickey D's and the kids went into the play palace. So we just ordered them an Egg McMuffin. Once we got the food we went and watched them play for a little while before they ate.

When they were done eating, they went back to play for a while before we left. When we left we went to the park to play together as a family. I love moments like this when we spend time together as a family. It just warms my heart, maybe we could be what we used to be before all this crap happened in our lives.

Ohh how I miss the old days, nothing was wrong we were in our own little perfect bubble. But, every bubble has to be popped at some time and ours was just a little early then we taught. This time it's not going to be a bubble that can be popped at any time. It is going to be a rock a solid rock that can't break.

Later on the day we took a stroll around the park, and got some ice cream. The kids were starting to get sleepy so we decided it was time to go home. When we got home we put the kids down for their nap. Edward and me went downstairs to watch a movie, and cuddle together before the kids wake up.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I asked Edward after I got us some snacks to munch on during the movie.

"Well we watched Avatar last night, so how about we watch Takers, I hear that it is really a good movie."

"Okay." I said and Edward started to put the movie in. When he came back to the couch we snuggled up together and did a little bit of making out and cuddling. I started to fall asleep during the movie and I heard Edward say "One day Bella you will be mine."

Ohh how I would like to be his again, after that I feel into deep slumber.

**A/N: So there it is chapter seventeen. So I did it, it didn't take me months to updated the story. Maybe I will update soon if I can, but I am not sure about. I will try to update as fast as I can. I hoped that you enjoy it and don't forget get to leave a review it will mean a lot.**

**So bye bye for now and don't forget to review.**

**P.S. I loved Brtaz dolls when I was little.**

**P.S.S. I wrote this in one day a record for me. Yay!**

**Much LuV,**

**NewGyrlz**


	18. Mother's Day

**A/N: So yeah I am back now. Sorry I have been gone long, but I had a case of writer's block. Also I had finals which I probably failed because I didn't study. Lastly I went to California for a funeral. So you can say I have been busy. Hope I still have readers. On with the story. Thank you and enjoy the story. **

**So the song brought to you by me today is: Famous By: Big Time Rush and Turn To You By: Justin Bieber.**

**Disclaimer:*sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony*doing happy dance***

* * *

****Bella's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids_

_Ohh how I miss the old days, nothing was wrong we were in our own little perfect bubble. But, every bubble has to be popped at some time and ours was just a little early then we taught. This time it's not going to be a bubble that can be popped at any time. It is going to be a rock a solid rock that can't break._

_Later on the day we took a stroll around the park, and got some ice cream. The kids were starting to get sleepy so we decided it was time to go home. When we got home we put the kids down for their nap. Edward and I went downstairs to watch a movie, and cuddle together before the kids wake up._

"_What movie do you want to watch?" I asked Edward after I got us some snacks to munch on during the movie._

"_Well we watched Avatar last night, so how about we watch Takers; I hear that it is really a good movie."_

"_Okay." I said and Edward started to put the movie in. When he came back to the couch we snuggled up together and did a little bit of making out and cuddling. I started to fall asleep during the movie and I heard Edward say "One day Bella you will be mine."_

_Ohh how I would like to be his again, after that I feel into deep slumber. _

* * *

****Bella's POV****

So today is Mother's Day and I have been restricted to stay in bed while Edward and the kids make me breakfast. The past few weeks have been amazing. Edward and I have gotten closer together. We have been spending time together as a family. The kids really enjoy having both of their parents around. I have never seen them excited before after Edward and I spilt up. It is nice to see them like this; it just makes me really happy.

I know it sounds cliché but I wanted my kids to have the life that I never had. My parents spilt up when I was little, so I was going from one home to another each year. I really hated it; they never got along, always fighting. I always wished that they would get back together, but now that I am older I understand that things were just not meant to be.

My mom Renee was so wonderful, that reminds me I have to call her and wish her Happy Mother's Day. She is just enjoying her life. When I was five she got remarried to a professional baseball player Phil Dwyer. Together they have eight year old Ryan and three year old Sophia.

My dad Charlie got remarried to Sue, a single mother of two. There was Leah; she was kind of the protective older sister, who didn't take any bullshit from anyone. Then there is Seth who is like the little brother that I never had. He is also a protective little brother. When they found out what Edward did to me I had to beg them to stop, so that they would not beat the crap out of him.

I want them to have the best in life not the worst. I don't want them having to go through the things I went through when I was little and now. They deserve the best things in life not the worst. They need to see the good things that life has to offer them, and not stray on the path that I did.

Before I got pregnant I wanted to be famous, be in the movies and win lots of awards. When I got pregnant I threw all my dreams out the window and wanted to give my baby the best that life has to offer to them. I also learned that having a baby can't stop you from fulfilling out your dream, only you can stop it. Once I graduate I am going to move to Los Angeles to fulfill my dream.

Edward and the kids were taking awfully a long time making breakfast. I was getting bored and hungry. I turned on the T.V. and it was on Big Time Rush, it is a pretty good show and I love their music. They were playing a song called Famous and I kind of relate to it.

* * *

**Do you want to**

**Ride in a big limousine?**

**Tell me do you want to**

**Take a little bite of the fame machine?**

**If you wanna be discovered**

**And end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine**

**You can do it**

**Stick right to it.**

**It could happen tonight.**

**You wanna be famous. (famous)**

**You wanna be the one who's living the life.**

**You wanna be famous. (famous)**

**You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.**

**Do you want to**

**Cut to the front of the line?**

**Baby, do you need to**

**See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?**

**Come on, we gotta work harder.**

**Fight the fight together.**

**Take you to the top.**

**We've got the winning team.**

**It's your moment.**

**You can own it.**

**It's the American dream.**

**All day.**

**All night.**

**The camera's on and it never lies.**

**You're under**

**The spotlight.**

**Twenty-four seven til the end of time.**

**Whoa, oh.**

**You wanna be famous.**

**Whoa, oh.**

**You wanna be famous.**

**You wanna be famous.**

**Your song is on the radio.**

**Hot rotation video.**

**Bright lights, fan mail.**

**Paparazzi on your tail.**

**Tour bus, private jet.**

**Thinking big ain't failed you yet.**

**Just one thing you can't forget.**

**Takes more than just wanting it.**

**Aim high, never rest.**

**Put your passion to the test.**

**Give your all, never less.**

**Famous means that you're the best. **

* * *

The song really inspires me. All I have to do is try my best and be good at it. One it is going to be me on T.V., I am going to work my little ass to be famous. I am going to live my dream and no one and I repeat no one is going to stop me. So far I have conquered all the obstacles that life has thrown at me to make me reach my goal. All the obstacles that I went through have just made me stronger and more independent, I can't rely on everyone anymore, and I have my own life and two kids to take care of.

My friends and families can't fix my mistakes any more only I can. I don't think that having a baby at a young age is a mistake sure I was ready and not old enough to take care of a baby because my parents were taking care of me. Even though I couldn't get to hang out with my friends was sad, but I had to grow up not just for me but for my babies. So a baby is not a mistake it is a blessing, the only mistake is getting an abortion.

I remember the first time that I found out I was pregnant, I was scared shitless. I was still a kid and I couldn't raise a kid when I was still one. It was just seemed that karma was out to get me. So far my life was perfect nothing wrong with it at all and then karma strikes back. It is true that karma is a bitch. I was so blessed that my family didn't kick me out when I found out that I was pregnant. They supported every decision that I made. When teens find out that they are having a baby most families don't even help or support them. They just have to go at it alone. Looking back to the day that I found out I was pregnant to this moment made me realize that I have come a long way. I raised two beautiful children and I would give them the world in a heartbeat. I would die for them.

Right now I feel that everything is perfect and nobody can ruin it for me. I have a great husband two wonderful children, and a family that supports everything that I do. I am so blessed. I am going to continue on with my life and share the journey with my family. They helped me every step of the way. My parents made me who I am today, a great daughter, mother, sister, girlfriend, cousins and everything else. They helped on this journey.

I wonder what it is taking them so long to make breakfast, I would have gone down there by now but they told to stay in bed and enjoy myself. It is nice reflect on my life so far. Since I am bored out of my mind right now I am going to call my mom and Sue and wish them Happy Mother's Day.

I picked up my cellphone and dialed Sue's number. I waited three rings before she picked up.

"Hello" Sue said into the phone breathless.

"Hey, Sue it's me Bella."

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine perfect in fact."

"Why so?"

"Because I have the man of my life two wonderful children and a great family"

"Awww thanks that means so much to me."

"You're welcome well I just wanted to call and say Happy Mother's Day."

"Why thank you and Happy Mother's Day to you too. So is Edward treating you right?"

"Thanks and yeah he has been amazing and helpful couldn't ask for anything more."

"So what are you doing?" Sue asked me.

"Well I am currently in bed waiting for Edward and the kids to bring me breakfast. They gave me strict rules to stay in bed."

"That must suck for you. All you can is that the kitchen is probably going to be a mess."

"Yeah, I know. It's worth it."

"Yeah when they make you the best breakfast that you can dream of."

"Ohh, I know. Edward is really a good cook, so am I, but I don't brag about it."

"Yes you do!" Sue yelled into the phone.

"Well I can't hide my talent"

"Ohh shut it."

"Yes, mam."

"You are a case."

"Me never."

"Such a little trouble maker."

"We are talking about me Bella, and she is such a little angel sent from above to make your life better."

"More like a little devil sent from hell." Sue murmured into the phone.

"Sue!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth"

"Truth my ass."

"Do I hear little Bella cussing."

"I'm not little no more and I don't cuss."

"Yes that's right you use foul language."

"Whatever Sue."

"LOL"

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT" I yelled in the phone.

"What, I thought it is how you kids talk nowadays.

"NO IT'S NOT." I screamed to her.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Okay, 1.) We don't talk like that, we text like that, and 2.) I don't wear panties I wear lingerie and lastly but not least don't try to fit in our generation."

"Now why would I try to fit in your generation?" Sue asked.

"Because it is so cool and not boring like your generation." I replied to her.

"Alright I got to go. Charlie is taking me out for breakfast."

"Well have fun."

"I will, bye sweetie love you."

"Bye, love you too."

After Sue had ended the call, I called up my mother. I waited a couple rings before she picked up her phone.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" I yelled into the phone.

"Aww thank you sweetie and Happy Mother's Day to you too." My mother said. It sounded like she was crying.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was listening to this amazing song that Justin Bieber wrote for his mother for Mother's Day."

"Really mom?"

"What it's so touching."

"Mhhmmmm" I murmured into the phone.

"Look it up dear, you will start bawling when you hear it."

"Whatever mom, what's the name of the song."

"It's Turn to You, are you looking it up." She asked while I was getting my laptop out and turning it on. Once I was on I went onto YouTube and searched for the song.

"Ok, I found it."

"Well, listen to it." My mom said excitedly.

"Alright here I go" I said clicking on the play button.

* * *

**You worked two jobs**

**To keep a roof up over our heads**

**You chose life for me**

**No you never gave up**

**I admire you for the strength you instilled in me**

**You were so young**

**You were just my age when you had me**

**Mom, you were so brave**

**There was nothing that would stop or get in our way**

**And I know you will always be there for me**

**So when you're lost and you're tired**

**When you're broken in two**

**Let my love take you higher**

**Cause I still turn to you **

**I still turn to you**

**I still turn to you**

**It was '94**

**The year that everything started to change**

**From before, You had to be a woman**

**You were forced to change your ways**

**To change your ways**

**Then you found the Lord**

**You gave your life to Him**

**And you could not ignore**

**The love he had for you**

**And I wanted more of your heart**

**So when you're lost and you're tired**

**When you're broken in two**

**Let my love take you higher**

**Cause I still turn to you.**

**I don't know what I'd do if you left me**

**So please don't go away**

**Everything that you are is who I am**

**Who I am today.**

**So when you're lost and you're tired**

**When you're broken in two**

**Let my love take you higher**

**Cause I still turn to you **

**I still turn to you **

**I still turn to you**

**Cause I, I turn to you **

* * *

"I can hear you sniffling dear, admit you like the song." My mom said as I was wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Ok, mom it's a good song."

"How come you never write any songs for me?"

"Really mom?"

"What, I'm just asking."

"Yeah whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't you dear roll your eyes at me dear."

"I wasn't mom."

"Pshhh, I can tell when you're lying."

"How?" I asked.

"Well 1.) I am your mother, 2.) I raised you and 3.) You were always a bad liar and 4.) I know everything."

"Yeah whatever."

"So how is everyone doing?"

"Ok, I'm just waiting for them to bring me breakfast."

"Mhhhhmmm, the old breakfast in bed. I think it is kind of cliché."

"Ok."

"You know what I just remembered."

"What? Mom"

"You never did anything for me on Mother's Day."

"That's holy bologna."

"What? No one says that." My mom said to me.

"Well I say it."

"I can tell but why?"

"It's simple; I'm trying to bring it back."

"Ohh Bella my dear messed up child, it will never come back."

"Grrrrrr."

"Do not and I repeat DO NOT ever in your life growl at me again. Understand?"

"Yes, mother."

"So what were we talking about?"

"You were saying how much you love me and that you will get me a car for my birthday." I said sweetly. I always do this and she falls for it. It's so funny.

"Nice try little girl."

"OK what is it with everyone calling me a little girl." I whined to her.

"Aww poor baby."

"MOOOOMMMMM, stop you know I don't like that."

"Sorry sweetie. So who else was calling you a little girl?"

"Well Sue called me a little girl and I did not like that."

"Look at you whining like little girls whine."

"Mom you are being so unfair."

"Stop being such a baby."

"But I'm your little girl."

"I thought you didn't like to be called a little girl."

"I really hate you right now."

"Today is Mother's Day; you can't hate the woman who gave birth to you."

"Maybe I can maybe I cannot."

"It was a rhetorical question." My mother said solemnly.

"To me it is a question."

"You are really starting to annoy the hell out of me." My mother said annoyed.

"That's why you gave birth to me."

"No it's not. I thought that I would have a nice little girl."

"Well you thought wrong." I told her smugly.

"No, honey you seem to have miscalculated."

"How so?"

"Well I have had someone fill up your spot."

"Who?"

"Sophia."

"Ughhh I cannot believe you mom, you replaced me."

"No, I did not replace you. I just make room."

"Yeah whatever."

Finally what seemed like forever Edward and the kids came up with my breakfast.

"I got to go mom, Edward and the kids just brought up my breakfast."

"Ok, happy mother's day, bye Love you"

"Love you to mom, bye." After I disconnected the call I looked at the wonderful breakfast that they made for me which consisted of…

* * *

**A/N: Alright there you have it chapter eighteen. So you got to see a little background and see how Bella feels. It's not finished there will be a part two I just wanted to update because my internet is being wishy washy, and so is FanFiciton. Hoped you like it.**

**P.S. The video of the Day is Sesame Street Cookie Monster Share it Maybe.**

**Peace, Love, Happiness**

**NewGyrlz**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So yeah I am back now. Sorry I have been gone long, but I had a case of writer's block. Also RL has been a pain in my ass lately. But I am back for now. I have changed by penname to xAngelzx. I was wanted to give you guys a preview of the next chapter, to keep you busy, once I update again but I am not sure when that will be.**

**Disclaimer:*sobs* I don't own Twilight and *sobs* all the characters, but I do own Yasmin and Tony*doing happy dance***

****Bella's POV****

_Previously on A Fresh Start With Kids_

_Finally what seemed like forever Edward and the kids came up with my breakfast._

"_I got to go mom, Edward and the kids just brought up my breakfast."_

"_Ok, happy mother's day, bye Love you"_

"_Love you to mom, bye." After I disconnected the call I looked at the wonderful breakfast that they made for me which consisted of…_

****Bella's POV****

After I disconnected the call I looked at the wonderful breakfast they made for me which consisted of an omelet, bacon, pancakes and some orange juice. The breakfast was really good, I enjoyed all of it. When I was finished with my breakfast I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. They wanted to take me out today and enjoy the Mother's Day.

After I showered I got dressed in some white short shorts because it was really hot outside today. Then I put on a blue Jordan tank top and paired it with some white and blue Jordan's sneakers. I put my hair in a sock bun, because I do not want hair on my back making it all sweaty and icky.

When I was done getting dressed I went to go check on Yasmin. When I got to her room Yasmin was already dressed for the day. She was dressed in a pink tank top with black shorts. She was wearing black and pink Jordans. All I had to do was her hair. I put her hair in a tight ponytail, with her bangs to the side. As I was putting the last finishing on her hair, in walked Anthony dressed to impress.

Anthony was dressed in black cargo shorts and a blue Ralph Lauren Polo, with blue Jordans. His hair was slicked back with gel. All I have to say is that my kids always dress to impress.

Then walked in Edward looking like a sex god like always, that nobody could resist. Edward was dressed in a pink Ralph Lauren Polo. The first time when he wore pink I asked him why he wears pink. Edward's reply was "Simple, a true man wears pink." I busted out laughing on my ass. He was also dressed in black cargo shorts, with some black Jordans.

"It's time to go" Edward said to us. So we got all packed up and headed for the car for a fun day full of excitement.

When I got in the car I asked Edward, "So, where are we going."

"It's a surprise." He said to me. They know how much I really hate surprises. I just glared at all three of them.

"You know how much I hate surprises" I told them.

"We know. We just thought that it will be so much fun to torture you with it." I just rolled my eyes at them. This was ridiculous.

After a long car drive we were at Build-A-Bear workshop.

**A/N: Alright there you have it chapter nineteen. I do not know the next time that I will be able to update. Review!**

**Peace, Love, Happiness**

**xAngelzx**


End file.
